Comfort in a Friends Arms
by SeanBiggerstaffLOVER
Summary: Final Chapter is up Hermione walks in on Harry in the shower and decides it's not fair that she got to see him and he didn't get to see her. Will this change their friendship?
1. Something That Could Change a Friendship

Hermione Granger shifted uncomfortably in her bed. She couldn't keep her mind off what had happened today and what happened today was a very odd thing. Hermione had gone down to the Quidditch pitch after she knew the Gryffindor practice was over for the day. She had been looking for her best friend Harry Potter. They were supposed to be studying for their Potions lesson with their other best friend Ron Weasly, but Harry had never shown up. After he had been an hour late Hermione had left Ron in the library to go and find Harry. When she had gotten to the pitch Hermione had screamed for Harry, but gotten no reply. She shook her head at his inconsiderate nature towards his friends. But then she figured he had probably stayed practicing after the rest of the team had finished. Harry was such a dedicated player, now captain after Oliver Wood, he had probably spent extra time perfecting some move. He was probably still in the looker room, Hermione thought and headed in that direction.  
  
When Hermione opened the looker room door she heard a shower turn off. She looked up just in time to see Harry pulling a towel of the rack to cover his naked body. Hermione squealed nervously and hurried back up to the school, only hopping that Harry hadn't noticed her. One look from him when he eventually made it back to the castle dashed all her hopes. He knew she had been there and she could die from embarrassment at the thought of it. When Harry had found her and Ron in the library and apologized for being late he kept trying to talk to Hermione alone. But she wouldn't let him. She kept finding excuses not to leave Ron's side. Hermione had even refused to go to dinner, saying that she wasn't hungry and had work to do.  
  
That night Hermione had sat in the common room for what seemed like hours listening to her stomach growl. She had tried to look at her Arithmancy homework, but couldn't concentrate. When Harry and Ron finally returned to the common room they went up to their dormitory to get their books. While they were gone Hermione disappeared to her own dormitory pretending she was quite tired and needed rest. That's where she found herself now. Hermione could see the sun disappearing behind the horizon through her window. She felt ridiculous, what was she doing? Was she going to avoid Harry for the rest of her life?  
  
"Yes that sounded good." She said quietly to herself as she rolled away from the window and tried to sleep again. But of course that idea was ludicrous she had nearly every lesson with Harry not to mention that her only other friend was also Harry's friend and almost never left Harry's side.  
  
"I'll just have to make new friends. It's that simple." Hermione groaned at her own stupidity. "That won't work either. Fifth year is way to late to change your friends at Hogwarts." Just as Hermione was deciding she would simply have to change schools some one knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"Me," it was Ron, "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Not you as well." Hermione said to herself as she got out of bed and walked towards the door. "Come in Ron." She instructed after reaching the door and pulling it open.  
  
"Why are you avoiding Harry? Did something happen that I don't know about?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding Harry, Ron. I've been very busy today."  
  
"Yeah right Hermione and Snape loves Gryffindor. What is really going on?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing Ron, everything is fine. Especially between Harry and I."  
  
"Well than you wont abject to meeting him in the common room tonight. You may not have anything to say to him, but he says he wants to talk to you." Hermione had been afraid of that. Of course Ron would be on some mission from Harry.  
  
"Alright Ron if he wants to talk to me that is fine."  
  
"Good, I'll go and tell him. And Hermione you really can talk to me if you need to. You know that right? And anything you say I wont repeat I swear not even to Harry."  
  
"I know Ron. Thanks." After Ron closed the door Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I know you mean well Ron, but you couldn't keep a secret from Harry if someone sealed your mouth up." Hermione paced her dormitory for a while. She got to thinking about what Harry might say. Thinking about Harry brought the image of his naked body back into her head. Hermione had never noticed before how gorgeous a guy Harry had developed into. He was lean, his stomach tight with firm muscles. She had always thought he was cute, but seeing him today made her think of him in a whole new way. Hermione could just imagine stripping down and joining Harry in that shower this afternoon. He would drop his towel and turn the faucet back on, getting them both soaking wet. Harry would run one of his hands up her neck as he leaned it to kiss her.  
  
"Oh this is ridiculous." Hermione shook her head fervently. She looked at herself in the mirror behind the dormitory door and shook her head again. Her once-bushy brown hair was laying neatly on her shoulders and her face looked strained. Hermione had straightened her hair that summer when she went to visit her boyfriend Victor Krum in Bulgaria. "Why would Harry want a plain girl like me? I bet he can have any girl he wants." Again she thought of Harry's emerald eyes and wet hair. Water glistening as it gently dropped off his hard, muscular .  
  
"Ooohhh." Hermione exhaled as she flopped face down onto her four-poster. She needed to get the image of Harry out of her head. What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend. Hermione looked up exhaustedly at a picture of her and Victor outside his house the day she had come back to England. Both her and Victor were smiling brightly. She looked at the envelopes lying under the picture frame, all of them letters from Victor, he really was a very nice boy.  
  
Eventually Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil came up into the dormitory.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender said lightly, not sure whether or not Hermione was awake.  
  
"What Lavender?" Hermione asked still lying on her stomach. Her voice muffled by the blankets.  
  
"Harry asked me to ask you to meet him downstairs now."  
  
"Thanks Lavender." Hermione said darkly. It wasn't that she was mad at Lavender, she was just dredging going downstairs. Hermione got up reluctantly and headed out the door.  
  
"Hermione," Pavati called her back into the room.  
  
"What Pavati?"  
  
"Your not going downstairs like that are you?" Hermione looked down at herself, she was wearing her normal pajamas. A pair of rather short shorts and a tank top. Hermione thought of changing but decided she just wanted to go downstairs and get it over with.  
  
"Yeah Pavati, Harry's waiting for me. But thanks for asking." Hermione smiled and slowly walked down to the common room. It was late and the common room was dark. Hermione couldn't see anything so she called out.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm over here Hermione." Harry's voiced answered back from a couch set away from the fire. Hermione started over to the sofa, but Harry got up and met her half way.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Harry about this afternoon. You were late and."  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I know you didn't mean to."  
  
"If your not mad at me, why did you wont to talk to me?"  
  
"Well for two reasons. I wanted to make sure you were okay since you've been avoiding me. Even if you told Ron you weren't. And the other was to ask you." Harry mumbled something, but Hermione couldn't hear him.  
  
"Ask me what Harry?"  
  
"Ask you ." Again Hermione couldn't hear him.  
  
"What is it Harry? You can ask me anything."  
  
"I know Hermione it's just kind of embarrassing. I just want to ask you .what you saw?" Hermione's eyed widened.  
  
"Well Harry, I saw - um - well I kind of saw everything. I didn't mean to Harry you know that right?"  
  
"Of course I do Hermione. Oh this is going to be awkward between us now isn't it?"  
  
"Probably. We should probably get to bed Harry it's late."  
  
"Yea alright Hermione, goodnight pleasant dreams."  
  
"Goodnight Harry." They both headed back up into their respective dormitories. Hermione sat on her bed and pulled her hangings closed behind her. She lay down and pulled the covers over her head. Things were always going to be awkward between her and Harry for the rest of their lives. She had looked forward to having Harry and Ron as her friend forever, but if she couldn't get the image of naked Harry off her mind that wasn't going to be possible. Hermione could feel herself getting flushed thinking about Harry again. That night Hermione had a very pleasant dream.  
  
The next day was Saturday, thank God. Hermione would be able to sleep late and hopefully not run into Harry at breakfast. She dressed quickly in tight jeans and a loss sweater. Unfortunately Harry had slept late too. He and Hermione were the only ones at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Morning Hermione."  
  
"Good morning Harry." Hermione avoided Harry's eyes as she sat down across from him. Her dream was still playing in her head. She found herself looking at the bulges under his sleeves where his muscles were suddenly apparent to her.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Hermione took her eyes away from Harry's arm and looked down at his plate.  
  
"Yeah Harry I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you've been staring at my arm since you came down her and when you poured your orange juice it landed in your cereal. You sure you're okay."  
  
"Well honestly Harry, no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell you here," Hermione looked around the Hall.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing Harry."  
  
"After what happened yesterday how can anything be embarrassing?"  
  
"Well it just is. Don't worry about it Harry."  
  
"No. Come on Hermione were going to go outside and talk about it." Hermione was reluctant to go with him, but when Harry stretched out his hand to lead her outside she couldn't refuse. They walked out of the castle and Harry stopped, but Hermione led him further outside till they were down by the lack.  
  
"Are we far enough away from the castle yet?"  
  
"Yeah Harry I guess we are."  
  
"So tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Well -" just then a barn owl came swooping down to Hermione and dropped a letter at her feet. It was from Victor. Hermione picked up the letter - it was very thick. He obviously had a lot to say. "Great" Hermione said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"What's great Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing absolutely nothing is great Harry. I have a great boyfriend who sent me a rather long letter about who knows what and I spent all last night having erotic dreams about my best friend." Harry looked shocked by what she said, but Hermione had not said all she had wanted to. "Now I feel guilty because Victor keeps sending me letters and I've had no time to write him back. Everything is getting out of control. Harry I though I could handle having a long-distance relationship with Victor, but I have no time for him." Hermione sat down on the ground in a huff and Harry sat down next to her. He still couldn't get over what she had said about dreaming about him, but he realized that was not the thing to be concentrating on now. Now Hermione just needed her friend back.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't realize you were so stressed about everything." Harry put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him gently. Silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm used to being stressed. But I'm not used to having a boyfriend. I've never had one before Victor. Even at that we didn't start dating until the summer and we only spent a week together than. I just don't now how to talk to him. I'm used to talking to boys - you and Ron, but not a boyfriend. Harry I just don't now what to do."  
  
"It's okay Hermione I'm here for you. Ron is too, well he tries to be."  
  
"But things have changed Harry. After what happened yesterday and last night I don't see how you and I can be friends anymore."  
  
"Come on Hermione how can that make us not be able to be friends anymore. So you saw me naked I'll get over it."  
  
"Well I wont."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like I said Harry I had a dream about you last nigh. A couple dreams actually. I can't get you out of my head Harry."  
  
"Oh am I that attractive, I'll have to let girls walk in on my showering more often." Hermione shoved Harry jokingly and laughed. His joke had had its desired effect.  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
"Well I got you to laugh didn't I."  
  
"Yeah I guess. But it really isn't fare that I saw you naked."  
  
"Well you could strip off in front of me and then we would be even." Harry was trying to make another joke to make her laugh. But judging on how Hermione was looking at him now, she hadn't taken it as a joke.  
  
"That's a good idea Harry."  
  
"What are you taking it seriously? It was a joke Hermione."  
  
"No Harry it's a good idea. Then we will be even. Then maybe I'll feel better about it."  
  
"Hermione I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."  
  
"No Harry I want to. But where could we go."  
  
"I don't know Hermione." Harry said skeptically. He had no intention of giving Hermione any ideas either. He really had meant it as a joke.  
  
"I know the locker rooms. Come on Harry."  
  
"I don't know Hermione. I really don't think this is a good idea. It really was only a joke." Hermione turned to him and gave him a very stern look saying that she had made up her mind.  
  
"Harry it will make me feel better." Hermione picked up her letter from Victor and led Harry down to the locker rooms. Each team had a separate locker room and the Gryffindor's would be empty today. Hermione sat Harry down on one of the benches and then went into the showers to strip down. Hermione was very uncomfortable, but this was the only thing she could think of that would make her feel better about the situation. She took on of the clean towels and wrapped it around herself. She refused to be naked for longer then was necessary to ease her mind. Hermione looked down at the letter from Victor one last time before walking out to where Harry was waiting. He was sitting there looking nervously at the floor.  
  
"Harry." Hermione called and he looked up at her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione because you can just go back in their and get dressed. We can forget that this ever happened." Hermione came and sat down next to him on the bench.  
  
"No Harry I'm sure. I think I need to do this Harry to ease my mind about what happened. Just accept this Harry as something I feel I need to do."  
  
"Okay, but I'm looking under protest."  
  
"Sure Harry that's fine." Hermione moved out in front of him and opened her towel slightly. She hesitated and looked at Harry. He was staring intently at her eyes. But then Hermione heard movement outside. And then the door to the door to the main locker room building opened. That door was only two away from the Gryffindor locker room. Then they heard the voice.  
  
"Harry - Hermione are you in here?" It was Ron. Hermione ran back into the showers, grabbed her cloths and hid in one of the bathroom stalls just as Ron walked into the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
"Harry didn't you here me call you? Where is Hermione? Someone said they saw you two leaving the castle and then I thought I saw you two walking in here as I came outside."  
  
"Yeah we came out here to talk and Hermione needed to use the bathroom so we came in here." Hermione took the cue. She flushed the toilet and came back out of the showers fully dressed, with Victors letter in her hand.  
  
"Oh hi Ron. Sorry we didn't wait for you at breakfast but I needed to talk to Harry again."  
  
"It's okay I understand."  
  
"Well Harry, Ron I'm going to go back to the Tower. I need to write to Victor. See you two later."  
  
"Okay Hermione"  
  
"Bye Hermione." Hermione walked up to the castle quickly. That was close. Oh God if Ron hadn't called out before he walked in he would have seen her stripping down in front of Harry. Hermione was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but still it sounded like the only way she would feel better. When she reached her dormitory she sat down on her bed and ripped opened Victor's letter.  
  
It was a very sweet romantic letter. Victor said he had missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. That he couldn't stop looking at the photo they had taken before she left. Victor was very kind to her. But Hermione couldn't not tell Victor the truth about what had happened between her and Harry. She took out some parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink, all of Victors letters, and the picture of them. She took them down into the common room and sat down at a table away from everyone. Hermione needed all these things to think about how she would tell Victor and what she would tell him.  
  
She sat there for hours looking at the blank piece of parchment until finally it all came to her. How hard it was for her to be separated from him. How she had never been in a relationship before and didn't now how to be in a relationship let alone be in one with someone who was so far away. Then she got to what had happened with Harry. Then she tolled him that she had dreamed about him. That she had enjoyed the dream. She finished the letter by telling him that she didn't tell him all these things to hurt him, but that she needed to tell him to ease her soul. She borrowed one of the school owls to send it to him and then went back to the common room. Harry was waiting for her there.  
  
"So where did you ditch Ron?"  
  
"I didn't he said he had to go to the library for something."  
  
"He knows the library is where they keep all those books he's always making fun of me for reading right?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So Harry I was thinking that we could go back down to the pitch tonight using the invisibility cloak. It really is the most private place on the grounds, when it is empty."  
  
"Listen Hermione you really don't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Okay Hermione, I'll see you at around midnight."  
  
"Okay." It was about time for lunch, but Hermione wasn't hungry. She went up to her room and read. It took her mind off what was going on in her love life. She went down to dinner, but didn't eat much. Then she retreated back up into her dormitory. In no time it was eleven thirty and Lavender and Pavati came up to go to bed. Hermione waited till they had gone to sleep. Then she got off her bed, pulled the curtains closed, and went down to the common room to wait. Harry was already sitting down there waiting for her. The common room was empty so they took the opportunity to sneak out unnoticed. They threw the invisibility cloak over themselves when they got out into the hall. It seemed to Hermione that it took no time at all to get back down to the locker rooms.  
  
For the second time that day Hermione stripped down in the showers and wrapped herself in a towel. Once again Harry was waiting for her on the bench. Again she slowly opened the towel and hesitated.  
  
"You know I half expect Ron to come bursting in again."  
  
"He wont I made sure he was asleep before I left."  
  
"Good, now all I have to worry about is the rest of the school."  
  
"Hermione if you're nervous don't do it. It's okay."  
  
"No Harry I have to get over my nervous eventually." And with out another word Hermione not only opened the towel, but she threw it on the ground behind her. Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione's curved and shapely body was staring him right in the face. Hermione sat down next to Harry on the bench and his eyes followed her.  
  
"Harry stop starring at me."  
  
"Hermione - your, well your perfect. I don't mean to stare, but you really are beautiful."  
  
"Harry your just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"Are you kidding Hermione? I wouldn't lie about that. I mean have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately."  
  
"No Harry I'm not a big fan of mirrors."  
  
"Well I'm sure they are big fans of you. Come over her Hermione." Harry took her over to a full-length mirror. "Just look at yourself."  
  
"I can't see anything Harry it's to dark in here." The only light in the locker room was coming from the showers, which were as far away from the mirror as possible. Harry conjured up some candles. He lit them with his wand and put them on the ground around the mirror. Harry though Hermione looked even more gorgeous in the candlelight.  
  
"But Harry just look at my hips, their all chubby. And my arms are flabby."  
  
"Listen Hermione everyone's arms are flabby when they aren't flexing. Even mine are look." Harry pulled his shirt off over his head and let his arms fall to his sides. "See Hermione."  
  
"Yeah I guess but my hips are still chubby and so is my stomach."  
  
"Hermione I think your seeing things." Harry reached out and touched Hermione's right hip. She drew back from him slightly. His hand was cold. "I don't feel anything," he put his other hand on her other hip, "on either side." Then he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Nope noting there either. Just because you stomach isn't rock hard doesn't mean it is 'chubby'. Which by the way I think looks like a girl has been starving herself. Really I don't understand why girls do that to themselves."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Harry." Hermione turned around so that she was facing him. Also making it so Harry's hands rested on her butt. "Your such a good friend Harry." She hugged him tight and let her head rest just on his shoulder.  
  
"No problem Hermione." They stood there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes and then Hermione burst into tears again. "Hermione are you okay. Why are you crying?" Hermione pulled out of Harry's arms. She grabbed her towel from where it lay on the floor and after wrapping herself up init again sat down on the floor and rested herself against the mirror. She was still crying heavily. Harry sat down next to her. As he had done this morning when she was crying Harry put his arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder again.  
  
"Because Harry. Victors letter."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. And him."  
  
"Well it was really sweet and romantic and I wrote him back telling him about all the problems I was having with our relationship. I mean God Harry what kind of girl am I? I send my perfect loving boyfriend a horrible letter about problems when he sends me a letter basically telling me he loves me. And then I strip of in front of my best friend because I was feeling guilty about seeing him naked just to feel better about the situation. Of course thinking that it would make me feel better. When all it did was make me feel guiltier about what I'm doing to my sweet boyfriend."  
  
"You're not doing anything to him Hermione. All you did was tell him how you're feeling. Hermione if you're having doubts about your feelings for Victor or your relationship with him then you need to tell him. It's that simple."  
  
"Harry how can you know so much about relationships?"  
  
"Well Hermione I know you and I guess the advice just comes from there. You can't not tell the truth. You've always been that way. Sure you've lied a couple of times to get Ron or me out of trouble, but when it comes to the important things your still the most honest person I know."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"Yeah Hermione. No problem. I love you Hermione."  
  
"Oh I love you to Harry. You're my best friend." Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head and she leaned into him even more.  
  
Harry absentmindedly rubbed his eyes as the sunlight poured into the Gryffindor locker room. He looked down to find Hermione still pressed in on his chest. They had fallen asleep together. The candles Harry had conjured the night before still flickered around them.  
  
"Hermione wake-up." Harry said as he shook her gently. Hermione awoke, her eyes still half closed against the sun.  
  
"What are you doing in my dormitory Harry?"  
  
"We're not in you dormitory Hermione. We never made it back to the castle last night. I guess we just fell asleep, though I don't really remember when."  
  
"What," Hermione said in surprise and sitting up with a start. "Oh God Harry. I think I hear someone coming."  
  
AN: Fun, fun. I can't wait to find out who she hears coming. No I'm just kidding I know who she hears coming, you're the one who will have to wait to find out. Please R&R 


	2. An End and a Beginning

AN: I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story, I having a lot of fun writing it. Fore those who don't like it - I'm sure you'll find stories you'll enjoy somewhere else. Thanks to all the people who reviewed - I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. So on with the story.  
  
Hermione and Harry paused, holding their breaths, waiting. They heard a group of people enter the building and then pass the locker room they where in. It was the Slytherin team; they were coming in for an early morning practice. Hermione could hear muffled voices coming through the wall from the next room.  
  
"Come on Hermione - lets get out of here." Harry whispered as he pulled his shirt on. Hermione put her cloths on quickly and she and Harry attempted to duck out of the locker room unnoticed. They walked into the hallway just as Malfoy was leading his team out onto the pitch.  
  
"Well what do we have here? Famous Harry Potter, sneaking girls into the locker room, trying to use his influence as Gryffindor Captain to get laid. Well, well, well what a surprise. It's mudblood Granger. What's the matter Granger isn't Krumie enough of a man for you? Funny how you seem to have an appetite for famous Quidditch playing fools. To bad I'm not a fool or we could have at it, eh Granger." The Slytherin team stood behind their captain laughing stupidly. They didn't have an entire brain between them so they just followed Malfoy's stupid lead. Harry glared at Malfoy and pushed Hermione behind him.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy. Hermione and I know we are just friends, whether you believe it or not. So why don't you lead your team out onto the pitch and get to practicing. You're going to need all the practice you can get if you're going to beat Gryffindor in the next match."  
  
"Watch your words Potter."  
  
"Why don't you watch your own words Malfoy? Someday soon you will go to far with your comments and I wont be held responsible for what happens." Malfoy drooped his broom and stepped up right in front of Harry, locking eyes with him.  
  
"Let's say I just went to far. What would you do about it Potter? Run and tell Dumbledore, fat lot that would do." Without warning Harry punched Malfoy hard in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. The Slytherin team was taken aback, surprised that Harry would ever take the first swing. They stared at Malfoy on the ground as he glared up at Harry. He got off the ground slowly brushing himself off. There was a small trickle of blood coming down his chin.  
  
"I'm impressed Potter, never thought you would actually show any initiative. But I must say." it was Malfoy's turn to punch. He caught Harry sharply in the stomach and Harry doubled over, but didn't go to the ground. "You don't hit as hard as I would expect."  
  
"Well at least I knocked you to the ground." Harry said straightening up. "You can't say that."  
  
"Not yet anyway." They stopped talking and just started swinging. Every once in a while one of them making contact. Harry caught Malfoy in the right eye; Malfoy caught Harry in the ribs. Eventually Hermione broke in, pulling Harry off Malfoy. Both boys were bleeding heavily; Malfoy from his lip and left knuckle, Harry from a rather large gash in his forehead and a spot on his side. It was all the Slytherin team could do to keep Malfoy from jumping back onto Harry while his back was turned. They knew enough to know that Harry and Draco could keep fighting for hours. They had so much hatred for each other.  
  
"Come on Harry." Hermione said pulling him out of the locker room. They walked back up to the castle Harry clutching his side.  
  
"I think he broke my ribs." Harry moaned.  
  
"Then we're going to the hospital wing."  
  
"No Hermione, the teachers will know I've been fighting. I'll be okay let's just get back to the common room."  
  
"Harry Madam Pomfrey never asks questions, it will be okay."  
  
"No Hermione, let's just get back to the common room. I'll be fine." Hermione was very reluctant to let Harry not go to the hospital wing, but she couldn't force him. The common room was empty; apparently the house was all down at breakfast. Hermione helped Harry up into her dormitory and sat him down on her trunk. She knew the dormitory would be empty most of the day. After breakfast Lavender and Pavati would be up with Professor Trelawney, pretending to see the future. Hermione went to get a cloth from the washing basin to clean his cuts with. She gently dabbed at the cut on his forehead. He winced, pulled back from the pain.  
  
"Don't fidget Harry it will only hurt more. I can't believe you attacked him." Hermione said getting up and rinsing the cloth out, the water in the basin turned a pale red. "Not that he didn't deserve it, I mean don't get me wrong he's a jerk. But I never thought I would see you attack him." Hermione came over and pulled Harry's shirt up over his head, wanting to get a closer look at his side.  
  
"We seem to keep finding ourselves together like this, at least one of us with their shirt off." They both laughed and Harry winched in pain again. "Oh it hurts when I laugh. It hurts when I breathe."  
  
"Well you probably broke several of your ribs." Hermione cleaned up the blood from where Malfoy had hit him and looked at the wound carefully. "It's badly bruised." Hermione went to the cupboard and pulled out a white bed sheet. She started ripping it into strips.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm improvising; we've got to bind your ribs somehow or they wont heal well." Hermione came over to him and started wrapping the strips tightly around his chest.  
  
"Oh Hermione that hurts."  
  
"I know it does, but if you refuse to go to the hospital wing to get your bones mended, then you'll just have to put up with my bedside manner." Harry laughed and winced again.  
  
"Is it to late to change my mind about the hospital wing."  
  
"Oh stop Harry and sit still." Hermione bound his ribs gently after that, not wanting to cause him more pain. When she was done she started to pull his shirt back on, but he struggled against her. "Harry you can keep your shirt off for know if you want, but you will have to face your cloths sooner or later."  
  
"You take such good care of me Hermione. Thanks." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead in a friendly manner.  
  
"What are friends for? Well I'm going to change before I go downstairs but I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you down there. Thanks again Hermione." Harry grabbed his shirt and walked slowly downstairs. He had barley made it down to a soft chair by the fire when Hermione came down and sat next to him. People slowly started to come back into the common room from breakfast and they all wanted to know how Harry had injured himself. He told the story countless times, always leaving out what he and Hermione were doing down in the locker room. Everyone congratulated him on beating up Malfoy. Everyone that is except Ron, he seemed bitter about not being included.  
  
"Why were you down at the pitch so early anyway? Is something going on between you two?"  
  
"No of course not Ron. We would tell you if something was. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Hermione never did answer Ron's question. She just kind of danced around it. The next day Hermione helped Harry down to the Great Hall while Ron marched along ahead of them. Distancing himself from them, but not really wanting to be separated. When they reached the Entrance Hall Harry took his arm from around Hermione's shoulder and walked into the Great Hall like it was any other day. He wouldn't let Malfoy see him in pain. As he walked in he noticed Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He could barley open his right eye from all the swelling, but he was still attempting to look smug. They both glared at each other until Harry had taken a seat at the Gryffindor table with his back to the Slytherins. Harry exhaled sharply trying not to show any of the pain breathing caused him. The next two weeks past in exactly this fashion, neither guy would admit that they had been hurt badly. Eventually Malfoy's eye stopped swelling and Harry could breath without pain. Ron still seemed resentful, but he stopped being openly hostile about the situation.  
  
One day Victor's response came in the mail. This time the letter was very short.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
If that is how you are truly feeling about our situation and Harry then I think it would be best for both of us if we stopped seeing each other. I really had feelings for you Hermione; maybe if you can sort your feelings out soon we can try again.  
  
Victor  
  
Hermione expected tears to pour from her eyes as she read Victor's letter. But they didn't some, yet. Did she really have a problem with Victor's decision to brake up with her? She wasn't sure.  
  
The tears came that night while she was studying Potions with Harry. Ron was nowhere to be seen, he had acquired the strange habit, strange for Ron at least, of disappearing into the library all night. Harry asked Hermione what was wrong, but she just ran out of the common room. As Harry went to run after her Ron came in and asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of chess, they hadn't played in ages.  
  
"No I'm sorry Ron, but I can't. It's Hermione - I think I might have said something to upset her. She ran out of the room crying."  
  
"Fine Harry, we'll play later."  
  
"Definitely Ron." Harry called as he ran out of the common room. Ron kept Harry in Gryffindor Tower just long enough for Hermione to escape from his sight. He ran after her, not really knowing where he was going, but then he got a sudden idea. It was late and the castle was mostly empty of students roaming the halls. Harry rushed down several flights of stairs until he reached the girls bathroom on the third floor (AN: I'm almost positive it is supposed to be a girl's bathroom on the third floor. You'll see what I mean when he gets there, but if I'm wrong, oh well - she never says it clearly)  
  
"Hermione, are you in here?"  
  
"Go away Harry, I don't want to talk to talk right know."  
  
"That's fine, we don't have to talk we can just sit here. I'm not going to let you cry inhere all alone. Do you remember the last time you cried inhere?" Harry asked sitting down next to her and looking around.  
  
"It was Halloween, first year. When I overheard Ron teasing me about not having any friends. That was the night the three of us became friends."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, that was an experience. I can still remember how foul the troll smelled. Oh it was horrible."  
  
"Harry, your not going to cheer me up this time."  
  
"Why not, I think I saw you smile a minute ago remembering first year."  
  
"Everything was so simple then. Why do we have to grow up Harry? Why does everything have to change?" Hermione was weeping very heavily know.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. Nothing can ever stay completely the same. Life would get boring. Imagine if all we did was what we did today. Going to lessons and doing homework. I know you would get along just fine, but the rest of us would get annoyed. Mind you I wouldn't mind going back two weeks and beating up Malfoy every day. Even if I had to continually break my ribs to do it." Hermione laughed through her tears, but then regained her resolve to stay upset.  
  
"Harry, Victor broke up with me. He told me that my feelings are to confused for us to continue seeing each other, if you could call it seeing each other."  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry said trying to comfort her, but he had missed what was bothering her.  
  
"That's not the reason I'm upset Harry. Well it's one of the reasons, but not the important one. The real problem is that I think I want him to brake up with me. I didn't want to have a boyfriend anymore. Isn't that horrible?"  
  
"No Hermione. It's not horrible to want out of a situation that is no good for you. I mean it would have been better to tell Victor you didn't want to date anymore then to let him end it with you."  
  
"But could never do that Harry. I could never hurt him like that."  
  
"Well it seems to me," Harry said standing up and reached out his hand to help her off the floor, "that you might not have known what you want and now that it has happened you are relieved and feeling guilty about it. It's okay to be relieved Hermione, it's okay to be confused about things, even your feelings. I get confused every Potions lesson, if that makes you feel better."  
  
"You just staying that to cheer me up."  
  
"Well yes I am, but it worked." Hermione's face broke into a broad smile.  
  
"It did, you're the best Harry."  
  
"I know Hermione, I know." They both laughed. "It's good to see you've got your sense of humor back. Everything happens for a reason Hermione. Maybe your brake up with Krum came just at the right time for the man of your dreams to come and sweep you off your feet."  
  
"Yeah right Harry, who am I going to find at Hogwarts?"  
  
"You never know Hermione, he could be right in front of you and you just didn't notice him till now."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione paused in front of the mirror before they went upstairs. Her eyes were red and her hair was messy. She smoothed out her hair and splashed some cold water on her face. Intentionally getting Harry with a couple of splashes.  
  
"Hay, I didn't ask for a shower Hermione." She just laughed. They walked back to the common room, Harry with his arm around Hermione's shoulder, smiling and laughing. When they walked into the common room Ron was glaring at them. Harry quickly removed his arm.  
  
"There is something going on between you two. You're always hanging around together alone. I'm not stupid; I can put two and two together."  
  
"Well Ron you're obviously coming up with three because there is nothing going on between Harry and I. We're just friends just like you and I are just friends."  
  
"Then tell me what you were doing that day when Harry broke his ribs." Hermione was at a loss for words. She looked from Harry to the floor. She couldn't tell Ron what she had really been doing down there, luckily Harry cut in.  
  
"I - I was spying on the Slytherin team. I took Hermione with me so that if they found me they wouldn't think I was spying on them."  
  
"Oh," the anger disappeared from Ron's face immediately. "But why didn't you tell me that then."  
  
"I didn't want people to know I was spying on them." Ron looked disbelieving.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry for not believing you." He had stopped yelling and everyone in the common room stopped staring at them.  
  
It's alright Ron," Hermione said sitting down on a couch. "I suppose Harry and I have been spending a lot of time together, but I needed to talk to someone."  
  
"But you could talk to me as well Hermione. I'm your friend too."  
  
"I know Ron, but Harry was here and it was kind of a problem he had already helped me with." Ron came and sat down on Hermione's left side while Harry sat down on her right." Ron, Victor broke up with me today and since I had already talked to Harry about Victor I talked to him about it first."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Ron, but I'm okay now. Really I am."  
  
"It was probably better for you to talk to Harry, I'm no good at advice." Hermione smiled and laughed.  
  
"Okay Ron, I'll remember that." They sat there for a while talking and laughing. When the common room started to empty around eleven they all said good night and went off to bed. That night Hermione tucked the picture of her and Victor and his letters away in the bottom of her trunk. Putting that part of her life out of her mind, it was over now and for some reason Hermione couldn't be happier.  
  
Ron was much more friendly after their yelling session. Now he believed that there was nothing going on between she and Harry. But Hermione couldn't help but think that Ron was somehow wrong. Then again maybe it was just because she had seen Harry naked that she felt something for him. She certainly hadn't felt this way about Harry before. But of course he had never been quite so sweet to her before. Harry was becoming a very kind man; he seemed to be genuinely concerned for her happiness. Something was telling her she wanted him as more then just a friend. 


	3. An Experiment in Dating

AN: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, but I had it almost done and then the computer it was saved on crashed and I haven't been able to get it to start so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Again I'm really sorry.  
  
Piper-h-99 - it's good to know I have someone anxiously awaiting this chapter, I am so sorry it has taken so long  
  
Madlilcaptor696 - I'm glad you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter as much  
  
Naqatalie Wood - Thank you, I am writing as fast as I can  
  
thepaxilfairy - All I'm going to say is you might just be on to something  
  
Mionegal - I promise I will try and not be a waste of space, I'm continuing, don't worry, when the story is over you'll know  
  
hillary - I don't think I would enjoy dying just yet. So I'm guessing being better then fresh pickled chickens on a Tuesday afternoon is a good thing right?  
  
Lauren - I'm glad you're enjoying the story and don't worry they will soon enough.  
  
Andrea - It's not over yet  
  
rADICAL dREAMER - I'm trying and thank you  
  
Damaged Gal Rox - I'm working on finishing it.  
  
Raina - don't worry I plan on writing at least a few more chapters and there is much more juicy plot coming.  
  
Malfoychic - I do spell check I just don't catch everything, but I'll work on it more I promise.  
  
Fire-Angel - I'm working on it  
  
Becca - I like where it is going too, but then again I kind of control that.  
  
Crystal Rose - I didn't stop writing intentionally, but I'm continuing so don't worry.  
  
Jen-Jen gundam fan - I don't feel it is over either. Thank you and I'm working on the spelling thing  
  
On Friday everyone, from third year up, was excited about the upcoming weekend. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, a chance for them to get out of the castle and have fun down in the village. Hermione sat in the common room and watched Ron and Harry having a game of chess. Ron was winning, like he always did, but Harry was putting up a brilliant fight. Nothing much had happened in the two weeks since Victor's letter arrived. Hermione had answered him back saying simply that she understood. Everything had gone back to normal between Harry, Ron, and herself. But things were about to change again. That night, after beating Harry at chess four times, Ron had pulled Hermione aside to ask her something.  
  
"Um Hermione, would you have lunch with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course I will, I always do Ron."  
  
"No Hermione I mean like just you and I."  
  
"Oh you mean like on a date."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione looked at Ron for a second. She didn't have those feelings for him, but judging by the look on Ron's face it had taken a lot of courage for him to ask her out. Hermione gave in.  
  
"Sure Ron, why not?"  
  
"Great Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Ron, goodnight." Ron ran up the stairs to his dormitory, as if he was scared that Hermione might change her mind if he stayed there to long.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione" a voice said in her ear. It was Harry, Hermione had completely forgotten that he was still there.  
  
"Oh Harry you startled me."  
  
"I've been here the whole time Hermione."  
  
"I know Harry, but you still startled me."  
  
"You okay Hermione, you seem off about something."  
  
"I'm fine Harry I'm just - I don't know. It's just I'm surprised is all. Ron just asked me to lunch, like on a date."  
  
"Yeah I knew he was going to. He told me just before he asked you. So what did you say?"  
  
"Well I was completely surprised - I didn't know he had feelings for me. I certainly don't have them for him. But I said yes anyway. I mean it can't hurt to go out with him. If the date is horrible then he'll know it too and if it goes well then it goes well."  
  
"That's one way of looking at it. I hope you enjoy yourself."  
  
"Thanks, goodnight Harry."  
  
The next morning Hermione dressed in baggy jeans and an old shirt, thinking that she would just spend a quite day in the tower reading a good book, but then she remembered her date with Ron. She quickly changed into brown silk pants and a white shirt. She threw on her cloak and walked down stairs to the common room. Ron was waiting for her, she hadn't expected that. They walked down to breakfast together and after they had eaten they headed down to Hogsmeade with Harry. Once in the village they separated from Harry and walked around for a while. They talked lightly while Ron got some joke stuff from Zonko's and some sweets from Honeydukes.  
  
Around noon they walked into the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer and a some lunch. Harry was there as well. They said hello to him before sitting down at a table across the room from him. There conversation got more involved as they sat there and to Hermione's surprise she was having a great time.  
  
"But honestly Hermione," Ron said through much laughter, "are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, I really am."  
  
"Well you don't have to sound so surprised about it, Hermione. We have been friends for five years, we were bound to have something to talk about."  
  
"But still I am surprised Ron."  
  
"Oh because that makes me feel really good about myself."  
  
"No Ron that's not what I meant."  
  
"I understand Hermione really I do." They laughed lightly again and then Ron leaned in towards her. Hermione knew what he was doing and to her great surprise she didn't resist. She let Ron's lips meet hers. Then there was - nothing. She didn't feel a thing, Hermione assumed that if she had had a brother this is what kissing him would be like. They broke apart and the look on Ron's face told her that he had felt nothing too. They both started to laugh a very awkward laugh.  
  
"That was a bad kiss wasn't it Hermione?"  
  
"Honestly Ron?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"It was horrible," Hermione said trying not to laugh to hard. "Oh Ron I'm sorry, but it was really was."  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I felt the same way. I just got the feeling like I was kissing my sister. I guess we were just supposed to be friends after all."  
  
"That's funny Ron I got the same feeling, well that I was kissing a brother anyway." They both laughed again. This time the laughter was much less tense.  
  
"Well know that that failed experiment in dating is over do you reckon we should invite Harry over?"  
  
"Yeah." But when Hermione turned to where Harry had been sitting earlier she saw no one was sitting their. She looked towards the door and saw Harry slamming it shut. He seemed very upset about something. Hermione hurried from the table, said a quick goodbye to Ron, grabbed her cloak, and followed after Harry. He was storming towards the castle.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called after him, but Harry just moved faster. She began to run after him. She finally caught up with him as he was crossing the grounds towards the castle. Hermione pulled on his arm and he turned around.  
  
"What is wrong with you Harry?"  
  
"You want to know what's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, why did you storm out like that?"  
  
"Because Hermione I was jealous when I saw you and Ron kissing." Hermione was completely shocked. So shocked that she let go of his arm and didn't even notice when he started towards the castle again. But Hermione shook herself out of it and followed him again.  
  
"What do you mean you were jealous Harry? Just yesterday you were hoping I had a good time with Ron today."  
  
"That was before I realized how I felt about you." Harry turned around suddenly and almost knocked Hermione over. "When I saw you and Ron were hitting it off I felt happy for you, but when you kissed I felt so angry I could just punch Ron."  
  
"Harry, Ron and I didn't hit it off. Sure we had fun talking, we usually do. But it was a horrible kiss. And if you had feelings for me why didn't you ask me out before Ron or at least stop him from asking?"  
  
"I didn't realize it until I saw you kissing someone else. I kind of felt the same way when you were talking about Krum, but I just figured that I was mad at him for the way he was making you feel." For a long time Harry and Hermione stood there just looking at each other. Harry had said what Hermione had thought she wanted to hear for some time. But what should she say back. It was obvious that Harry had felt he shouldn't have said anything, but Hermione didn't want him to think that. She reached on of her hands up and stroked his hair lightly.  
  
"I've wanted you to say that for what seems like forever." Harry smiled. He leaned down and kissed Hermione gently. This time she knew she was not kissing a brother.  
  
AN: So Hermione kissed 2 different guys in one day, bet you didn't see that coming. I double checked it for spelling so if there are any errors then I'm just an idiot, although I did notice when I was looking at chapter 2 online there were errors on it that were not in the document I have saved in word, so who knows. Well anyway I hope I did better for you this time. I promise I wont let this much time pass between I put up chapters again - it's just not fare to you guys. Again very sorry about that.  
  
Oh and PS you might hate where I stopped it but I was tempted to stop it after Ron and Hermione kiss so just be happy I added more then that. 


	4. I Love You

AN: Hi ya'll. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. There will be more Harry and Hermione stuff in this chapter, especially since they kissed last time. I'm dedicating this chapter to my Grandfather Nicholas Olivas, he died last Friday and I'm going to miss him a lot.  
  
Fatima - thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it  
  
Becca - The chapter that is saved on my other computer, the one that isn't working, had more Ron and Hermione stuff in it. I didn't worry about putting it in the chapter I posted because I wanted to get the chapter up ASAP, but when I get the computer back and working I'll probably put the other version up.  
  
Xuqra - there just might be something along those lines coming, but what kind of writer would I be if I gave too much of the plot away. ; )  
  
Thepaxilfairy - I told you you were on to something. You'll just have to trust me that big stuff is coming.  
  
Lizzy130 - Thank you  
  
Crinos-x - Cool name Thank you, I'm updating as quickly as I can.  
  
Ramy - Thank you, I'll try  
  
Muirnin - Yeah I have problem with grammar sometimes, I guess my English lessons just never took. I think auto correct is on but it kind of helps me 'cause when I get typing fast I do stupid things like also as aslo and it fixes it for me if I have auto correct on so whatever. But thanks for the suggestion and the compliment  
  
Malfoychic - Thank you I did try  
  
Lexers - I'm trying  
  
Earthangel04 - Thank you, I know about the spelling errors but I try to correct them.  
  
Phebe - It's okay you don't have to like it, but thank you for telling me the truth and why you don't like it. You probably wont even read this since you say you don't like the story but oh well. Can't please them all I suppose.  
  
RedPistal1405 - Thank you, I'm glad you do  
  
Cyberfrogx - Thank you  
  
SvetKa - Thank you, I will  
  
Super bitch - I am, I am, I am, I am - lol  
  
Tom-Lovers - I'm continuing as quickly as I can. I'm glad you like it  
  
Scary-Frea-Gurl - Thank you, I will  
  
Aprilpuppies11 - Thank you, I'm glad you love it.  
  
MuchoSugar - That's so cool thank you for that and thank you for telling me I have a talent it's nice to hear, even if you think it sounds cheesy - lol  
  
theauthorthatwrites - okay I will and I'll try to do it more often  
  
Jen-Jen gundam fan - thanks and aren't you lucky I'm updating the day you reviewed.  
  
Okay so now that that's over, on with the story. I think I will pick up exactly where I left off.  
  
Their lips broke apart and they were both smiling broadly.  
  
"Now that," Hermione said with a laugh, "was a kiss." Harry just nodded his head and smiled even broader. He kissed her again.  
  
"I'm so happy you feel the same way about me Hermione. I would have hated it if you didn't. I think I would have to transfer out of Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic Harry. If I can walk in on you naked and stay at school you can certainly tell me how you feel.'  
  
"Well you know what I mean Hermione."  
  
"Yeah I do. So what do we do know?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said laughing, "I've never done this before. You're the one who has been in a romantic relationship not me."  
  
"Oh don't spoil this moment by bringing Krum into it."  
  
"Or Ron"  
  
"One date hardly counts as a 'romantic relationship'." But Hermione knew Harry was joking and she laughed with him. Before they went back up into the school they decided to keep their newfound relationship a secret.  
  
"I just think it is better Hermione, that way no one can give us a bad time about it."  
  
"We have to tell Ron. You remember how mad he got when he thought we were keeping things from him and we weren't."  
  
"Well we kind of were."  
  
"Oh that doesn't count."  
  
"Sure it does, but I agree with you we should tell him. It would be very mean if we didn't." They headed towards the castle as everyone was coming in from Hogsmeade as if nothing had happened. When they sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron he looked at them oddly.  
  
"Harry what's up? Why did you storm out like that?"  
  
"Tell you latter, okay?"  
  
"Sure as long as you actually do then that's fine." They ate dinner fairly silently, only having snippets of conversation here and there. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione suspiciously, but he didn't say anything. When they were done with dinner the three of them headed up to the common room and Ron again asked what was going on.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure how to tell you Ron," Harry started looking awfully uncomfortable. "Hermione and I -" a Ravenclaw prefect passed by and Harry trailed off.  
  
"You and Hermione what, Harry?" Ron asked once the Ravenclaw had passed.  
  
"We've decided to start seeing each other." Harry winced, perhaps expecting Ron to start shouting, but he didn't. He looked from Hermione, who nodded, to Harry and then hugged them both tightly.  
  
"I'm happy for you two. You could have waited till a couple of days passed between our date Hermione, but I'm glad you two finally told each other."  
  
"You mean you knew." Hermione said in shock.  
  
"Of course I knew. Why do you think I asked you out?"  
  
"That is a nasty trick Ron. I though you had feelings for me."  
  
"Well I do. I have since third year, but it's nothing compared to the way you feel for each other. I mean don't get me wrong if that kiss had been any good, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but it was horrible so here we are."  
  
"Nice one mate. I'm just glad you're not upset."  
  
"Nah, I'm not. It's going to be hard for me to keep this a secret though."  
  
"Keep what a secret Weasley. Surly no one would be daft enough to trust you with a secret." Draco Malfoy was standing down the corridor from them, apparently listening to what they were saying. They just glared at him.  
  
"Come now, it's not nice to keep secrets." Malfoy said maliciously as he began to strut down the corridor. "Do tell."  
  
"We were just discussing Gryffindor's strategy for beating Slytherin in the match next week."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Potter it is so ungryffindor like to lie. Tell me truly, what were you talking about? Could it be Potter's disgusting taste for mudbloods? Oh wait you didn't want anyone to know about you two did you? Like anyone would care."  
  
"You obviously do, at least enough to listen in on our conversation."  
  
"I just love torturing you Potter, surely you know that by now. Though I must admit," Malfoy said as he walked around Hermione looking her over. "If you look past her heritage she's fairly attractive. The straightened hair is a nice touch." Hermione pulled away form him and Malfoy walked off chuckling to himself. Hermione shivered in disgust and Harry put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about." Ron said staring after Malfoy.  
  
"Like he said Ron he just likes to make our lives miserable."  
  
"Well yeah Hermione, but he didn't really do anything. He just eavesdropped and mad you feel uncomfortable. Honestly Hermione when doesn't he make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"True Ron."  
  
"Let's not worry about Malfoy right now. Lets just get back to the common room."  
  
"Good idea Harry." Harry removed his arm from Hermione's shoulder and took her hand in his. The common room was fairly full but no one seemed to notice them come in except Neville Longbottom who wanted Hermione's help with his divination, but then he remembered that Hermione was no longer in that class and walked away.  
  
"Wonder why he didn't ask us for help."  
  
"Because he knows we are just as confused in that class as he is." Ron just shrugged and walked over to the table that had all his homework on it. Harry and Hermione joined him shortly and the three of them sat down and finished their latest Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Hermione finished first of course, like she always did, then Harry and finally Ron.  
  
"If they wanted these essays to be useful then they would have us write up qualities for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You know one that will last." Ron said as he finished up his essay and put down his quill. "I here we are getting a new one again next year."  
  
"Oh Ron maybe it will be Fleur, she did say she wanted to get a job here."  
  
"That is not funny Hermione." Hermione just laughed. Time passed quickly in the castle, especially now that Harry and Hermione had each other. Gryffindor once again beat Slytherin in Quidditch and Malfoy was very bitter about it. To celebrate Harry had an elaborate date planned out for he and Hermione. They meet in the common room at midnight, shortly after Professor McGonagall came in a broke up their party.  
  
"Where are we going Harry?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there wont we." Harry smirked as he tied a blindfold over her eyes and the invisibility cloak over their shoulders. Ron open the portrait hole for them.  
  
"Have fun." He whispered as he sensed them pass. Harry lead Hermione through the castle and out onto the grounds. She could feel the texture of the ground change under her feet. They walked for what seemed like an hour, but that was just because she couldn't see where they were going. Soon Harry was telling Hermione to duck her head down and she could tell they were going into a tunnel. They came out of the tunnel a short while later and Harry threw the invisibility clock off them. Hermione could see hundreds of lights through her blindfold.  
  
"Close your eyes Hermione."  
  
"Why Harry?"  
  
"Just do it, please."  
  
"Okay, they're closed."  
  
"Good." Harry untied the blindfold and put his hands over her eyes. "Okay Hermione open your eyes. They were in a room full of white candle light and Harry had laid a picnic blanket on the floor.  
  
"Oh Harry it's wonderful, but where are we?"  
  
"In the Shrieking Shack, I came in here and fixed up this room. That way technically we never left the school grounds."  
  
"Very clever." Hermione said kissing Harry and sitting down on the blanket. Harry and Hermione had only been dating for about a week, but since they were so close before and already knew everything about each other their relationship was moving fast. Harry had brought Hermione into the Shrieking Shack to tell her exactly how he felt about her.  
  
"I know we're young Hermione and I never thought I would feel for anyone what I feel about you, especially so young. But I have to tell you, I love you Hermione." Hermione just stared at him. For some reason she had never thought anyone would say that to her. Even all those times she had kissed Harry over the last week she had never thought anyone would love her.  
  
"You can say something anytime now Hermione." Harry said uncomfortably, watching Hermione look at him.  
  
"Oh Harry, I love you too. You just took me by surprise that's all. I guess I never expected you to say that."  
  
"How could you not expect me to tell you I love you?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, it makes me sound like an idiot I know."  
  
"You could never sound like an idiot to me Hermione. I love you, I know your not stupid."  
  
AN: Short chapter I know but I know what is coming in my head and I can't get it to work right so I thought I would just put up what I had. I know their relationship has gone really fast, but keep in mind they have been friends for five years and have already seen each other naked. I guess they are just very comfortable with each other. I'll work on what's coming and try to get it up soon. I think I got all the spelling stuff. 


	5. An Evil Plot

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been working on a huge project for theology and I'm finally finishing it up and have found time to work on my story. And I figured out my little writer's block problem so that's good. Hope you enjoy. Yay 101 reviews!!!  
  
Marsy - Well I will, but I'm sorry it took so long.  
  
Sam - Thank you  
  
Ramy - Thank you and you don't have to anymore  
  
Thepaxilfairy - thanks  
  
JenJenGundamFan - lol, well sorry I didn't update soon but I am updating.  
  
Sherry - Thank you, I try  
  
Fiery - Thank you, I'm glad, hope I haven't made you wait too long  
  
Fatima - Yeah it was hard thanks. I hate it when Ron gets upset too. I mean the only reason he got upset in chapter two was because he thought they were lying to him.  
  
MuchoSugar - No problem, I'm glad you're enjoying the story  
  
Faerie Queen - thank you  
  
NickyGirl - Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens I hope I don't disappoint.  
  
Starflame - Sorry I didn't hurry, but like I said I had no spare time. Stupid praxis project **grumble grumble**.  
  
Becca - thank you, I'll try  
  
CyberfrogX - if you think that's interesting wait till you see what happens during this chapter  
  
Joy Gonzalez - thank you, I try to write wicked things as often as possible  
  
Lexers - Thank you  
  
Sara - thank you, but who says you aren't a good author, I often think I'm not but apparently you think differently. I'll email you, but I'm not sure why I'm telling you now you'll know I emailed you before you read this.  
  
RoseWithThorns - It will live up to it's rating I promise, I'm kind of building up to that, probably latter in this chapter, or in the next. Most likely this one.  
  
Tony - Thank you, I understand the sentiment and that is the important part.  
  
Luv-hermione - Thank you, I'll try that kazaa think, it sounds interesting. Okay in the overall plot I'm not doing that thing you're worried about, but you know stuff happens in a school of magic. People use spells to make people do what they normally wouldn't. Just keep reading I promise it will get better. Please read past this chapter please.  
  
Judith ramesh - yeah I liked it too, that's why I put it in there.  
  
Malfoychic - thank you  
  
Chels - Thank you, I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long  
  
WarriorOfBlackChaos - cool name, I know I am horrible at describing what people look like I just try to describe them they way other people see them. Doesn't always work though  
  
Kelly - thank you, I'm trying. Thank your friends for me too.  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks - lots of people are reviewing the story, but thanks for calling it a wonderful story.  
  
Becca - I don't spread things out well, my compulsion is to condense them but I'll try.  
  
Nny777slavelabor - Thank you, no I don't mind, I would just ask that you send it to me before you post it, but if that was what you were going to do anyway, forget I said anything.  
  
Gordon - so is six days soon enough lol. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Satan - thanks I hope your having better luck now and can read chapter 4 and 5 (  
  
That night Harry and Hermione made love for the first time and in the morning they awoke in each other's arms. The sun hitting the windows at dawn was what woke them. Hermione was laying on top of Harry's stomach and with his first breath Harry breathed in the sweet smell of her hair. Harry stroked her hair lightly and Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"Good morning." Harry said with a polite smirk in his voice.  
  
"Actually it's a great morning." Hermione said still smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"I don't ever want to go back up to the school. I just want to stay here, like this, forever."  
  
"You mean Hermione Granger, the smartest Witch in the year, doesn't want to go back to school. The world must be coming to an end."  
  
"Oh shut up Harry, you know what I mean." Harry just winked at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you to Harry, but you can't just say that whenever you mock me."  
  
"I'll try to remember that, but we should go back to the school before everyone wakes up."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." They got dressed and snuck back out of the Shrieking Shack under the invisibility cloak. The castle was mostly empty, but Hermione was convinced that she could hear Filch making some early morning rounds. They probably weren't as careful as they should be, but luckily they made it into the tower before anyone could catch them. They separated in the common room with one last kiss and then head to their dormitories. It seemed like Hermione had just pulled her hangings closed when she heard her roommates moving around. Before she could prepare herself Lavender stuck her head through Hermione's hangings.  
  
"So how was your date with Harry?"  
  
"Wow Lavender, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Oh sorry Hermione, but how was your date with Harry?" Hermione looked at Lavender curiously. She had never shown any interest in Hermione's personal life before.  
  
"It was great Lavender, like it always is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh just curious, because you didn't come in till late last night or should I say early this morning."  
  
"Say whatever you want. I'm going back to bed. I'm tired." Lavender looked very put off but Hermione didn't care. Lavender left the dormitory and snuck down into the basement of the castle. There she met Draco Malfoy. He grabbed her sharply around the waist, pulling her into him and enveloping her mouth in his. Lavender struggled for breath and Draco pulled away from her wearing a pleased grin.  
  
"Draco." Lavender moaned trying to kiss him again, but he pulled back.  
  
"Be quiet Lavender, you wouldn't want to get caught down here. Now all you have to do is give this to Hermione." Draco handed Lavender a music box.  
  
"But I don't understand Draco why do you want to give Hermione a gift? I thought you hated her."  
  
"Some things are not meant to be understood by the simple minded Lavender." Lavender didn't understand what he meant, but she knew he didn't want her for her mind. "Just do what I ask, and you'll be rewarded." He kissed her again and she went weak in the knees willing to do anything he asked. Lavender left and Draco laughed at his own cleverness. She was willing to do anything, for just a little attention. But he had gotten what he wanted from her, he didn't need her anymore. He smiled to himself and walked into the wall that led to the Slytherin common room. Meanwhile Lavender was playing her part in Draco's latest plan. She placed the music box on Hermione's nightstand and walked down into the common room. Not sure of what she did, but proud that she had done it.  
  
When Hermione woke up a few hours latter and found a box on her nightstand she assumed it was from Harry. Who else would give her a gift? She opened it and a fine powder filled the air. Figuring it was just dust Hermione paid no attention to it. It was a strange music box, no visible way of making it play. She started at it intently for a while, taking in the grooves of the wood and the twists in the metal framework. The images in front of her blurred, and she heard a faint song that couldn't really be there. It was too beautiful, too pure. But it took her in, took control, made her dizzy, made her head spin. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a place she didn't remember with a strangely handsome blond boy sitting next to the bed she was laying in. But she didn't remember this boy, in fact thinking about it she didn't remember anything at all.  
  
"Hermione, darling, are you alright." His harsh voice said softly  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It's me Draco. Don't you remember the man you love?"  
  
"Draco? No I don't remember who you are. I'm sorry." Draco took her hand and touched it gently.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here for you. I'll help you remember. But I have to tell you something. There is another boy. He has black hair, green eyes, and a fowl scar on his forehead. His name is Harry and he'll come in here pretending he is your boyfriend. Don't listen to him, if he was he would be here when you awoke, but he's not."  
  
"But why would he say those things if there not true?"  
  
"Because he lives to make our lives miserable." Hermione nodded her head, showing she understood. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I have to go, I'm already late for lessons and I said I'd get back when you woke up." He turned his back on her and walked out of the Hospital Wing smirking greatly to himself. Everything was going as it was supposed to.  
  
~~~~~~ AN: So, evil to stop isn't it. But I love it. I'll try to put the next chapter up soon (sooner then last time at least), but I have finals next week and probably won't have any time to work on my story again until the week after next. Just be patient, trust that it will all work out in the end. 


	6. Reunion

AN: OH MY GOD, High School is over. I graduated on the 6th and can't believe it. It's so exciting, but really scary at the same time. Anyway, how did you like the evil plot twist? I have to tell you that is the best part of being a writer, messing with peoples heads.  
  
MuchoSugar - I know it really is, but it is so much fun  
  
Ramy - Thank you, I'll try  
  
Matt - That's what I said, thanks for busting my confidence - lol  
  
Aspiring Autumn - I know, Draco is so evil  
  
Madlilcaptor696 - The powder stuff never wears off, that's what makes it so evil. But the Draco/Hermione stuff wont last long I can't stand it either, it just makes for a good story.  
  
*~BECKY~* - I know he is, isn't he. Thanks for the compliment, I don't hear "you rock" enough.  
  
Thepaxilfairy - Have you ever seen a picture of Charlie Brown when he's blissfully happy? His mouth gets all squiggly, well that is the look on my face right now. Mainly because you mentioned Oliver Wood and I have me Sean background on. Anyway Happy Birthday, yey for book 5, I can't wait for it. I promise big stuff is coming, but I keep saying that don't I?  
  
Fear Mage - Thank you, there will be more detail next time, I just thought it wasn't the time yet. You'll see what I mean when we get there.  
  
SpikesLilVampQueen - Well I'm glad to hear you're hooked; you've fallen into the trap of my master plan. No just kidding I don't have a master plan.yet.  
  
NickyGirl - I know it is, but it's so much fun. Glad you enjoyed it  
  
Becca - I know, but it makes for good story telling  
  
Silverwand13 - thanks, I'll check out your stories probably after I'm done writing this chapter, there is a lot there to read.  
  
Lady - Thanks for the tips. I do get things confused a lot, but I think I have gotten better. Either that or my readers decided to stop pointing out me flaws.  
  
Fatima - thank you  
  
PrettyInPuNk - Sorry I can only write so fast.  
  
Beautiful Oblivion - Thank you, I'm glad my spelling doesn't bother you too much. I'm also glad you're enjoying the plot. Hopefully you like the new twists in this chapter.  
  
Christiz - thank you for understanding, I did have a lot on my plate till Friday and then it took me three days to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Jaynie - Well I'm glad you like evil Draco, I like him too. I can't stand stories when people make him good, it's just not him.  
  
Misfit - I like story's with happy endings too, but I'm not promising anything. And by the way I don't mind that you were being kind of random, I'm like that all the time.  
  
Malfoyschic - I rendered you speechless, that is such an amazing complement - lol. Thanks  
  
Kerbi - I'm not sure what's so funny about the first chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Tim Gold - glad you're enjoying the story so much, it's just too bad you hate Ron, he's a funny guy. Oh well, again not sure why the first two chapters are funny, but I'm glad it brings you joy.  
  
SvetKa - ask and you shall receive. Sorry it took so long, but you can't rush genius - lol, j/k I'm not a genius I only play one on tv.  
  
Chels - I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.  
  
Jamie - I'm glad I cleared up the music box thing for you. Enjoy the new plat twist.  
  
Lexers - thank you, I try.  
  
Spazz12 - Yeah sorry about that brake/break thing. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll defiantly consider your suggestion. There is more detail in this chapter and the next one. See I'm just not sure where the line is between an R rating and going too far. I'll work on it I promise. ~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of the day Harry went into the Hospital Wing to check on Hermione. He was ecstatic to see she had finally woken up. It had been two weeks since he found her unconscious in her dormitory. He had been to see her every day after lessons. Even resorting to doing his homework there in the hope that he would be there when she awoke.  
  
"Hermione, you're awake." Harry rushed to Hermione's bedside and she pulled away from him. This was the boy Draco had warned her about.  
  
"Get out of here." Hermione demanded.  
  
"Why do you want me to leave? Hermione what's wrong?" Harry reached out to her and she nearly fell out of bed trying to get away from him. He stepped back, sitting down on the bed next to hers.  
  
"My boyfriend warned me about you. You can just leave Harry, I already know about you." Harry was confused. Why would he warn her about himself? Hermione wasn't making any sense. While he sat there trying to understand what was going on Draco entered the room. He was still smiling smugly. Seeing Draco Hermione held out her hand for him. He took it and moved behind her, supporting her.  
  
"Get your hands off her Malfoy." Harry yelled being brought back to reality by the unbelievable scene in front of him.  
  
"Don't shout Potter. I don't want you upsetting my love. She has had a very traumatic experience."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Why would I do anything to the women I love Potter? I think your babbling. Now if you'll kindly leave, you are upsetting Hermione." Harry left, utterly baffled, and returned reluctantly to the common room. Ron was waiting there for him.  
  
"So how is she mate? Is she awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah she is."  
  
"Well then lets go see her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's - with - Malfoy." Harry said flopping down on a sofa and being joined by a very confused Ron.  
  
"Why would she.?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How did he.?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What are you.?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can this.?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, I just don't know."  
  
"Well what exactly happened?"  
  
"When I went in the room she pulled away from me like I was a three headed dog, trying to attack her. Then Malfoy cam in and she.she.she took his hand Ron. She pulled away from me and went to Malfoy for comfort. The night before I found her, she told me she loved me and now she is clinging to Malfoy. He's done something to her, I know it."  
  
"I'm sorry mate, maybe I could go talk to her."  
  
"I'm sure Malfoy will have turned her against you as well by now."  
  
Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing .  
  
"Come on Hermione you need to get up an move around. You've been lying down for two weeks."  
  
"Okay Draco." Hermione got out of the bed and stumbled a little. She hadn't used her legs for so long that they were very weak. Draco reached out his arms to support her and she fell into him slightly.  
  
"Just take it slow."  
  
"Okay." The slowly walked around the room and as they did Draco filled her head with more of his truths  
  
"There are a few more things you'll need to know. Harry has a friend named Ron; he's tall with red hair. Well he hates our relationship and would do anything to brake us apart."  
  
"I don't understand why these people hate us so much, I whish I could remember."  
  
"They're just narrow minded Hermione. Everyone Gryffindor is. They don't accept our relationship because Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to mix."  
  
"And Harry is a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, so are you. But just ignore them there are really only pests."  
  
"How can I ignore my classmates?"  
  
"You could always transfer to Slytherin. They love you."  
  
"Is that allowed?"  
  
"Sure it is. I doubt it has ever been done before, but I know it's allowed. Not many Slytherins and Gryffindors have had successful relationships. I guess we are setting a schools record or something." They had walked around the room several times and Hermione was now very tired. Draco led her back to her bed.  
  
"You should rest now. I'll be back to see you in the morning. Sleep well love." Draco kissed her sweetly and left her to sleep. Hermione stayed up for a while thinking about her situation. She wasn't sure why she trusted Draco and everything he said. She felt drawn to him, but she had the same feelings for Harry who supposedly lived to make her life miserable. She saw something in Harry's eyes that made her trust him. Something that said he was sincere. When she looked into Draco's eyes she saw hate and mistrust and something that called out for love. She finally drifted off to sleep torn between the two men she had met today who had both claimed to love her.  
  
The next morning Hermione found a uniform on her nightstand. Apparently Madam Pomfrey thought she was ready to go back to class. As she was preparing to dress and old man with long gray hair and beard walked in. Hermione recognized him, but couldn't find his name in her memory.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Miss Granger?"  
  
"Much better Sir."  
  
"I see you are still struggling to remember. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here. You can call me Professor Dumbledore. When young Mister Malfoy came to me yesterday and told me you wanted to transfer to Slytherin, I know you must have had a terrible bit of amnesia. As you might be able to tell from the uniform laid out for you the switch has been made. If you at anytime wish to return to Gryffindor just let me know." He winked at her and began to leave.  
  
"Sir, I mean Professor Dumbledore, why would Draco telling you I wanted to transfer houses mean I have amnesia?"  
  
"I have my way of knowing things Miss Ganger. I hope to be talking to you again soon." Hermione was extremely confused, but she vaguely remembered this men always being so strange and all knowing. She dressed in her uniform and put on the robs that were draped at the end of her bed. Before she could leave the Hospital Wing and wonder where to go next Draco was standing in front of her.  
  
"I was just on my way to come and check on you. You look nice; green is definitely your color. Now come on lets get down to breakfast." Draco took her hand and led her down to the Great Hall. When they walked in two of the tables went silent in surprise. Hermione saw Harry sitting at one, and the other was where Draco was leading her.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" A girls voice called from the table as they passed. It was a small girl with red hair. Looking at the table there were several people with red hair sitting at the table. She assumed they were related, maybe even to the boy with red hair Draco had warned her about. They were all sitting together, all close to Harry.  
  
"That's Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear, "she's the sister of Harry's best friend. Just ignore her." Hermione did.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny called again. Hermione still ignored her, pretending not to hear her. By the time they reached the far table and sat down, the whole room had gone silent. Hermione had never ignored Ginny before; they were believed to be rather close friends. The Slytherin table's was an odd silence. They looked happy to see her, but where silent nonetheless.  
  
"Welcome back Gra - I mean Hermione. Good to see you well." Some one said as she sat down. The boys voice was stiff and unfriendly, but he appeared happy. Hermione had a somewhat pleasant breakfast, not saying much, mostly listening. She did notice that there was a good deal of whispering at what she assumed was the Gryffindor table.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table .  
  
"What's with her?" Ginny asked as she sat back down in the seat next to Harry. Every one turned, listening for the answer. The whole house knew Hermione. She was not only the smartest Witch in her year, but a key factor in Gryffindor winning the House Cup for the last four years. Her answers in lessons always earned lots of points.  
  
"Somehow Draco has tricked Hermione into believing she is his girlfriend and belongs in Slytherin. She was transferred there this morning."  
  
"What are you going to do Harry, you can't let him do that to her?" Fred said sounding very concerned.  
  
"But what can I do? She won't listen to me. She pulls away when I get anywhere near her."  
  
"You can't give up Harry, Hermione needs you." Ron said glancing at the back of her head. Just then Draco looked back and watched Ron with his cold eyes and then smirked evilly.  
  
"He knows we are talking about him."  
  
"Let him know, I don't care." Harry said in a raised voice. "He knows what he's done is wrong. He knows she doesn't love him." Draco waved slightly at Harry, put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and turned around. Harry stared at them until they left the room; trying to see, figure out how Malfoy could be controlling her. He saw nothing, but the women he loves with the man he hates. He couldn't concentrate in class. During his lessons with the Slytherins he couldn't stop himself from watching them. Malfoy kept whispering things in Hermione's ear. No doubt he was catching her up on things she had missed, making her remember how smart she was, and all the things she had read in her books. Harry encouraged him. 'Teach her Malfoy, teach her enough so that she will see right through you, teach her enough so she'll remember.' He willed. When in any other class he would think about them. Wonder what Malfoy was telling her. At the end of the day Harry found himself in the common room, the day was a blur. He wasn't even sure how he got in the common room. He quickly realized that Ron was talking to him. He listened with all his might; it took him a great deal of effort to concentrate.  
  
"Look mate, in some part of her mind she has to remember she loves you, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well then you got to get to that part of her mind. You have to make her remember."  
  
"How can I? She turns away from me, she'd probably run away if I tried to get anywhere near her without Malfoy around. And I would have to do it without Malfoy around or he'll trick her into believing him. I think we've lost our best friend Ron."  
  
"I know you don't believe that. You don't give up on things that easily Harry. I know you." Harry shrugged. He was quickly losing his spirit without Hermione around. He never realized it before, but she had a great deal to do with his strength. "Come on Harry, don't be so down. She loves you. If she didn't why would she pick you over me. Everyone knows I'm much more attractive." Harry stared at him and Ron just started laughing. "Only joking mate, only joking."  
  
"Yeah, you only whish you were." Harry said finally seeing the joke in all this. "Well we'll have to think of something because I can't stand only having you to hang around with." They laughed and talked well into the night making their plan and figuring out how to execute it. In the Slytherin common room Draco was convincing Hermione that she should let him cheat off her homework.  
  
"But Draco if I let you cheat, how will you learn?"  
  
"You sure have changed Hermione. You used to want me to do well; you understood how hard it is for me to do homework. I have so many other things on my mind. You've always done all the thinking in this relationship."  
  
"Somehow I don't doubt that." Hermione said handing over her completed homework. Draco gave her a very stern look, but then chuckled and started copying down her work. That night Draco tucked Hermione into his bed, saying that they didn't have a bed ready for her yet. He did this for two weeks before he forced himself on her. She was uncomfortable at the thought of having sex in a room full of people, even if they bed's curtains were closed, but she didn't object. Anytime she objected to something Draco said he found a way to convince her that what he wanted was right. She had quite given up voicing her objections. Hermione had noticed herself wanting to pull away from Draco. Something didn't seem right about him and the way he treated her. That first day he had been so sweet to her, but then he started talking down to her; treating her like an inferior. After a while she wanted to go back and experience the life she no longer remembered. Know what it is like to be a Gryffindor.  
  
On the other side of this Harry had began to put his plan to work. He had suggested they do group project in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had thought it a wonderful idea and set up the project right away. Two week after Ron and Harry made the suggestion Hagrid announced the project to the class. He also decided he would pick the groups they would work in and as Harry had suspected he would Hagrid put Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. No one had told Hagrid exactly what had happened all he knew was that Hermione had been out of lessons for two weeks and that when she came back she was in Slytherin.  
  
The assignment was simple enough. The students were assigned a creature that they had to research the creature and write and essay. Once the essay was completed Hagrid would give them the creature to care for, for a month. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were assigned the phoenix. The first day they had to work on it Harry asked if they could go up to the library to work. Draco objected, obviously not wanting Hermione left alone with her real best friends  
  
"Everyone was supposed to come prepared to class, the rest of us got books from the library and brought them today. They shouldn't be allowed to leave just because they didn't do their homework."  
  
"Remember Mr. Malfoy, I am the professor of this class and I say they are allowed to leave." Harry and Ron could help, but smirk when as they left. They love hearing Malfoy being told off. Hermione caught herself smiling slightly too. It was nice to get away from Draco. Hermione fell behind Ron and Harry, suddenly remembering Draco's warnings about them both. But they she shrugged of his words and concentrated on getting to know these two men she was sure had played some part in her life at one time.  
  
"So how have you been Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
"Alright, I guess. I'm getting tired of doing the work of two full time students, but I guess this is always how I've been."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I've been doing Draco's homework as well as mine."  
  
"Hermione that's cheating!"  
  
"Well I know that, but Draco insists that things have always worked this way."  
  
"Are you kidding Hermione, you never cheat. You never even let us look at your homework until you've gotten it back."  
  
"What so you know anyway?" Hermione huffed off ahead of them. Ever since Draco had convinced her to let him cheat it had been eating away inside her. She knew it wasn't right, wasn't something she wanted to do. And know these guys, who were supposed to hate her and make her life miserable had said something true about herself. A gut feeling she had that she hadn't voiced to anyone. Ron and Harry realized that they had made progress.  
  
"You definitely got to her mate. I bet she's trying to figure out how you knew that."  
  
"Yeah, but why is she walking away then."  
  
"She's confused and afraid; remember Malfoy's been lying to her for weeks know. It's going to be hard for her to accept she's been living a lie for a month."  
  
"You're right. I wonder if they've."  
  
"You don't really want to know that mate." Hermione had calmed down a bit and decided she could walk with Ron and Harry again. But she refused to talk to them until they got into the library and even at that she only talked about their project. Harry realized he had scared her and decided not to push, but that didn't last long. This was the first time he had been alone, without Malfoy at least, with Hermione for a month.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute? It won't take long I promise."  
  
"Okay Harry." Harry led Hermione to the back of the library. When he stopped and turned to her she asked:  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Harry looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. To his surprise Hermione didn't pull back at first. But then she seemed to realize she wasn't supposed to be kissing him and she pulled away. She briefly looked at him and then ran from the library. Harry went back to the table where Ron was staring at the library door which was swinging closed after Hermione.  
  
"What just happened?" Ron asked confused, looking up at Harry. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Nothing, I just kissed her."  
  
"And she ran out."  
  
"Well yes and no. Before she left, she kissed me back."  
  
"Nice mate. Well I'm going to go talk to her, see what she has to say." Harry nodded and tried not to smile to brightly.  
  
Out in the hall Hermione was trying to understand what had just happened. She knew Harry had kissed her and she had kissed him back. The kiss felt right; like a memory long forgotten. When she had realized what was going on she had to leave. She was so confused. She couldn't talk to Draco, he would lie to her; she couldn't talk to Harry, she was too embarrassed.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to see if you were alright Hermione."  
  
"I'll be fine, I guess, I just whish I could understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"I told you I don't want to talk to you. I don't know you - at least I don't remember knowing you. I hate this feeling."  
  
"Okay Hermione, well I'll just stand here." Hermione felt uncomfortable standing there, not talking. Part of her wanted to talk to Ron, after all he was there and she somehow knew she could trust him.  
  
"Ron, what's happening to me? I want to believe Draco, I want to trust what he says, but when I'm around you and Harry I want to trust you too. It's like you two understand everything I feel. But everything I feel contradicts what Draco has told me about myself. And when I kissed Harry just know I felt connected to him, like I had loved him all my life and not realized it till just now. What does it all mean Ron?"  
  
"It means your still."  
  
"Get away from my girlfriend Weasly. Class is over; she doesn't have to hang around you anymore." Malfoy was yelling from down the hall. When he reached Hermione he threw his arm around her waist and let his hand rest on her hip. Before he could pull her towards him she walked away, making her way towards the library door.  
  
"Just let me go get my stuff and I'll be right out love." She managed to choke out, before Draco could question her strange behavior. She seemed to struggle the most with calling Draco love. Ron followed her into the library and they walked back to the table together. Harry was sitting there pretending to work. Hermione tried not to look at him, but her eyes were pulled towards his and they met briefly. She gathered up her books and realized Harry had put a note into one of them. Not wanting Draco to see the note she tucked it into the lining of her bag and walked out of the library. When she reached the hall Draco again put his hands all over her and they walked back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"So, was it absolutely awful having to deal with them for an entire lesson?"  
  
"It wasn't too bad, we didn't talk at all we just copied notes out of books."  
  
"Why were you out in the hall alone with Weasly, what were you two talking about?"  
  
"He was trying to convince me of some ridiculous story. I don't know I wasn't really listening. He is so full of it." Draco nodded and when the reached the common room Draco through both of their book bags aside and rushed down to dinner. He obviously wanted to get the formality of eating out of the way. When they returned to the common room Draco swept Hermione off her feet and carried her up to the bed he forced them to share. Again she didn't stop him or his advances and again he forced himself on her with great delight. When Draco was finished he fell asleep on top of her. This was the same uncomfortable position Hermione found herself sleeping in a great deal of the time. Tonight however she was not ready to sleep just yet. She pushed Draco off of her and pulled on her robe. While Draco had been having his fun the rest of the house had gone to sleep, not that that was a big surprise. Not many Slytherins were in the habit of studying so they went to sleep early. Hermione snuck down to the couch were he bag had been throne. She grabbed Harry's note from the bags lining and ran to the fire light to read it.  
  
"Hermione" the note began  
  
"If you felt anything when we kissed today meet me at ten o'clock outside your common room, I know where it is. We'll go somewhere and talk. If you don't meet me I'll know you didn't feel anything and you never will so I'll leave you alone. But I want you to know that even if you don't meet me I'll love you for the rest of my life. I really hope you're in the hall at ten."  
  
Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:45. She only had fifteen minutes to decide. She had felt something when she kissed Harry and she wanted to understand what that meant. But what if it really was nothing, no it couldn't have been nothing. It must have been something, right? She was so confused. It was 9:50. She decided to go; she had to know the truth. She went quickly went up and dressed. She pulled on her jeans and a warm sweater. She was five minutes early for meeting Harry, but he was already there anyway. Taking a big chance Harry kissed her and like earlier she didn't pull away. She gave into her feelings for him and kissed him back. Their lips broke apart and they touched their foreheads together.  
  
"I'm so glad you came."  
  
"So am I Harry."  
  
"Here Hermione, I brought this for you. I thought you would need it since we are going outside." It was a cloak, just like the one she had in Draco's dormitory. Except this one had a Gryffindor crest on it. "It was yours before you switched houses." Hermione nodded and threw the cloak over her shoulders. When Hermione had adjusted her cloak Harry through a second cloak over the both of them and they disappeared from the hallway.  
  
"What is this cloak Harry?"  
  
"It's my father's Invisibility Cloak. I use it to sneak out all the time." Hermione raised her eyebrows, but Harry could see them. They walked out of the castle quietly and slowly. Harry led her into the darkening night, down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Why are you taking me there?" Hermione asked when she realized where they were going.  
  
"Well it has some good memories for us, well I think there good memories. Hopefully you agree with me." He smiled to himself remembering. Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. When they walked into the Gryffindor locker room Harry through the invisibility cloak into the floor and lit the candles he had placed all around the floor. They sat down on the floor and Hermione stared around the room, trying to remember.  
  
"I'm so Harry, I really don't remember this place."  
  
"It's okay Hermione, well get there. Let's just start at when we met. It was first year on the train." Harry spent a good three hours telling Hermione about everything they had ever experienced together, including seeing each other naked and say they loved each other just six weeks ago. By the time Harry had finished Hermione was in tears because she was so happy.  
  
"Harry I remember, not only the stuff you told me, but my parents and what it was like for me growing up. I even remember things I never told you."  
  
"So you're back. You're you again."  
  
"Yeah Harry I am." Harry kissed her and started laughing.  
  
"Oh that's so great. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Hermione smiled and gave into Harry's advancements and gave into her own urges. She let herself fall backwards onto the floor and felt Harry come to rest gently on top of her. Kissing her mouth and face Harry undid her cloak and pulled her sweater up over her head. He quickly pushed himself up to take off his own shirt and returned to kissing Hermione. He started at her lips and slowly moved down her neck caressing her bare stomach with his strong hands; feeling her quiver under his touch. Hermione was running her hand through Harry's jet black hair and enjoying his touch; she had missed him so much and didn't realize it till now. Harry moved his hands to Hermione's jeans, undid the button and zipper, and pulled them and her underwear gently down her legs. He stood and removed his own pants as Hermione sat up to takeoff her bra. Now there was nothing between them and their desire for each other. Harry entered Hermione gently and they let themselves fall into the passion that both of them had yearned for. Hermione's hands grabbed at Harry's back as she felt her body fill with excitement and released her passion in a yell she was sure waked the entire castle, but Hermione didn't care. She just wanted Harry and she knew her yells were only making him more excited. His moans quickly joined hers as he came closer and closer to releasing himself. When he came they both moaned in pleasure. They stared into each others eyes and breathed in unison. Once they had regained their composure Harry sat down next to her, his back up against a wall, and pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione tried to only be happy, but she couldn't get a large worry off her mind.  
  
"Harry there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"I think, I think I might be pregnant Harry."  
  
"How could you possibly know that so soon?"  
  
"I don't mean with your child Harry."  
  
~~~~ AN: Okay so I'm sorry I was evil again, but I just had to be. I just had to. Well that's it for now. I'll update soon, I promise. And I mean it this time. 


	7. The Revenge Starts

AN:  Good to know so many of you are concerned about Hermione, but don't worry it will all turn out well in the end, trust me.  She maybe pregnant with Malfoy's baby, but I never said she was going to have it.  I'm sorry, again, that has taken me so long to get this chapter up, but honestly I forgot for like two weeks that I was writing this story.  Well hope you enjoy.

Thepaxilfairy -  He is a prick isn't he, but don't worry they'll get him in the end.  Sorry about the long wait. 

Teresa Bell – Now come on Teresa you know me am I one to seek revenge … *blinks eyes innocently*… of course there will be revenge on Malfoy.  But thanks I'm glad your enjoying hope everything is going well.

Fear Mage – Thank you; it does doesn't it.

Spazzz12 - I promise you spazz no one wants to see little Malfoys and we wont, well except perhaps once, but that's only during the magical pregnancy test I though off.

Madlilcaptor696 – You will not die I promise, it will all be alright it just doesn't seem like it will be.

Alastar – First off I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.  Secondly the revenge on Malfoy only starts in this chapter there will be more latter I promise so don't hurt me. 

Observer – Dumbledore explains why he didn't do anything and you know if he had kept her away from everyone she never would have gotten her memory back at all.

Realbluelightsaber – like I told Fallin' for Felton such is life.

One-winged-angel-mimi – Sorry can't tell you that, I wouldn't want to lie to you.  Glad you like the story though.

Amy – I'm glad you liked it, sorry I didn't update soon.

Fallin' for Felton – sorry, but such is life.  Keep reading thought it will be okay.

Fatima – tanks I intend to

Inuyashaslovergirl – it is a sick thought isn't it.  Thanks.

Jessalae – But you got to admit my cliff hangers keep you interested – lol.  Thanks and I do need a beta reader and I'm going to send chapter eight to you if you are still willing to help me, but I figured people would want the chapter asap since it's been so long.  Let me know though if you don't want to anymore. Okay? 

Silverwand13 – I know some of it is graphic, but that's what others seem to want, there's another paragraph or two you might want to skip in this chapter too, but don't worry it's not to much.

Jaime – Yes he is evil, that's what makes him Malfoy.  Don't be concerned about Harry, he'll be alright.

Ramy – Thank you that's what I was going for.

Robaatsu – Thank you I thought it would be.  I'm not sure if castrating Malfoy would be punishment enough, but I promise he will pay.

Steph – I'm so glad I've got you hooked, I hope this new chapters and all that fallow aren't disappointing.  Thank you, I'm glad you like it so much.

LiL PeTiTe – I know he is evil and thanks

Red Harring –I know I am but I love it.  Thank you, I've been spending more time working on them, making sure they are exactly what I want them to be.

Issa – Thanks and Malfoy will get his. 

DD – yes I just had to end it with a cliff hanger.  :p

Piper-h-99 – sorry it took so long. 

Coolone007 – No it wouldn't exactly be rape since she didn't say no.

o_O – yeah your summaries right, I know it's a fast plot, sorry, but I can't help it.  Thanks though

Becca – thanks 

Chels – thanks, sorry it took me so long to update.

Soccer-wizard – I'm trying to make them longer, but it's like I know what is going to happen in each chapter and when all of that stuff has happened the chapter is over no matter how long it is, but I'll try, promise.

Cool brat – sorry I didn't update sooner, I forgot with the new book being out and all.  Thanks though

Vegetto – you I knew the 'whish' and 'latter' things were wrong, but I forgot to change them, sorry if they bothered you.  I'm glad you like the story though.

Flare – Thank you, as I do want to be a writer one day I really appreciate the complement. 

Jenna Potter – Sorry I can't change he plot know, but I promise it will be okay. 

Kings-coco04 – well it will turn out to have a happy ending, but it's not the end yet so just keep reading.

Bugbug – I know I am, but it's so much fun.  I can't help it.

Vanyar – I know it is but I love ending my chapters in nasty places.  Thank you for all the information, but I already had a clear idea of what I was going to do with the plot.  But thanks again.  I'm glad you liked my story enough to give me so much advice.

A true Harry Potter and Hermione Potter Fan – okay don't cry I promise it will be okay, like I said she might be pregnant with Malfoy's child but I never said she was going to have it.  Read the chapter, you'll see what I mean.  Don't worry I'm evil, but I'm not that evil. 

Sai – Thank you

Ashley Coffman – I'm glad you love my story, sorry I didn't update sooner for you.

Teja – don't worry the story is about Harry and Hermione.  Draco is just and obstacle they have to overcome.  Oh and if he does I really don't want to know about it - lol

MuchoSugar – I know I am, and I love it.  I'm glad you'll forgive me; I would hate to lose one of my best readers before the story is even over.

Sally – thanks, that's what I've been going for.  I think stories should get more interesting as they go along.

Mr. Flibble – please don't hunt me down, no I promise to make everything alright in the end.

Ilukaiba – Well don't stop with the first chapter, read, read, read

Yelhsa – thank you, thank you very much

SpawN - thanks

Spell – Don't worry Harry will be the good guy we all know he is.  And I know I need to work on my spelling, but I figured since I haven't updated in over a month you might not mind a few spelling errors so that you can have an update.  I promise I'll update sooner next time.

Anarane Anwamane – I know, isn't Malfoy an ass for putting them through this.

Sas – I'm glad you like the story and I want you to keep in mind that everything will turn out well in the end.

Harry just stared at Hermione.  He wasn't sure what to say.

"What do you mean not my child?  Hermione, did you sleep - with Malfoy?"

"Yes.  I didn't want to; he kind of forced himself on me."

"You mean he raped you?"

"No it's not that.  I didn't actually object.  In my head, I didn't want it, but something told me it was something I had to do.  Remember Harry he had me convinced I loved him."  Harry just stared at her.  While he sat there stunned Hermione quickly dressed and ran outside.  She shouldn't have told Harry until she was sure.

"Hermione, come back."  Harry yelled as he came running out onto the field after her.

"No Harry, I shouldn't have told you.  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine.  I'll just drop out of school and raise my child by myself.  Maybe when it's old enough to come to school I'll be able to come back and finish."  Harry caught up to her while she was ranting and grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"I won't let you do that Hermione.  You're not leaving school and you won't be alone.  I'll never let that happen to you.  Hermione don't you understand.  I love you.  Nothing that happens will ever change that."

"How can you say that?  Malfoy is your worst enemy, our worst enemy.  How can I have his child?  How could I live with myself?  How could you ever look at me the same way again?"

"We don't have to have all the answers now.  It's not your fault this happened and I'll be here for you.  So what if the child isn't biologically mine?  That doesn't matter.  The kid will turn out just find because we'll raise it together."

"Do you really mean that Harry?"

"Of course I do.  You mean more to me then anything else in my life."  Harry and Hermione were now standing face to face, foreheads touching, with their fingers intertwined.  It started raining and all Hermione could say was:

"Oh great, this is exactly what we need now."  They both laughed.

"It's not too bad Hermione.  At least it's taking your mind off other things."

"I guess."

"Come on Hermione lets not think about this tonight.  Let's just enjoy being together."

"Okay Harry."

 "Well we should be getting back, it's late."

"Wait what about your dad's cloak?"

"I'll get it tomorrow during practice.  It'll still be there then."

"Do you think we could go get my stuff now, while everyone is sleeping?  I don't want to face those people while they're awake.  At least not until I have to."

"I guess so, sure."  They walked back up to the castle holding hands and didn't even worry about the water that was dripping off of them onto the floor.  When they got to the Slytherin common room Hermione said the password and they slipped in.  The entire house was still asleep.

"There is my bag on the couch, with Malfoy's."

"Okay I'll grab it.  So where is the girl's dormitory?"

"I have no idea.  I've been sleeping…"

"Okay I get it; you don't have to spell it out or anything."  Hermione led the way into the boy's dormitory.

"Wait here while I pack."  She moved about the room quickly, gathering up her cloths and school books.  All she left were her Slytherin uniforms, folded up neatly on Malfoy's trunk.  As she finished packing Malfoy woke up.

"Hermione love what are you doing up and dressed?"  He said as he got out of bed, completely naked.  Harry wanted to make a move, but Hermione put up her hand to stop him.  "You're soaking wet Hermione, where have you been?" 

"Outside, it's pouring."

"We can talk about it in the morning," Draco said pulling Hermione into his arms.  "Come back to bed."

"Not on your life, Malfoy."  Hermione snapped pulling out her wand.  "Get away from me!  You'll never touch me again.  Unless of course you'd like to loss that."  Hermione pointed her wand down at his crotch.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me anymore.  I'm finally myself again.  I don't know how you got me to forget everything, or how you made me believe you, but that's all over now."  

"Well fun while it lasted, but I don't think I'm ready for it to be over."  Before she could defend herself Malfoy picked Hermione up and through her down onto the bed.  He leaped on top of her and Hermione screamed.

"Harry!"

"Oh your hero isn't here to save the day this time."

"I wouldn't bet on that Malfoy."  Harry came out of the shadow by the doorway.  He had his wand raised and pointed directly at Malfoy.  "Rictusempra," Harry called and Malfoy went flying across the room.  Hermione jumped up from the bed and she and Harry grabbed her trunk and hurried down the stairs.  Before Malfoy could comprehend what had just happened Harry and Hermione were out of the common room and quickly moving towards Gryffindor Tower.  In their hurry to get to their common room they made a great deal of noise, but they were lucky enough not to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris.  When they walked into the Gryffindor common room most of the house was still up; including Ron who was slouched down, asleep in a chair facing the door.

"I told him I was meeting you.  He must have been trying to wait up and see how everything turned out."

"Do you think we should wake him?"

"Ehh, what's the point?"  Suddenly Ron sat straight up in his chair.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Okay Ron."  Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Hermione is that you?"

"Yeah."

"You're back?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's great Hermione."  Ron said bouncing out of the chair and hugging Hermione tightly.  "We've missed you so much around her.  Gryffindor Tower hasn't been the same without you."  Hermione smiled.  "Oh here let me help you with that."  Ron said taking the end of her trunk she was holding out of her hand.

"Let's just take it up to our room Ron.  There is no reason to wake the other girls."

"Good old Harry, always thinking of other."  They laughed as they took the trunk upstairs and dropped it down on top of Harry's.

"Goodnight Ron."  Harry said taking Hermione into his arms.

"Yeah, goodnight, I get the hint."  Hermione waved at him slightly as he turned and closed the door.

"You know," Harry said kissing Hermione as she turned around in his arms.  "We have the dormitory all to ourselves."

"I know, but it won't stay that way for long."

"Who says it needs to take long?"

"Harry we can't.  What if they hear us?  What will they think?"

"They'll think we're lucky."  Hermione gave into Harry's kisses as he pushed her gently towards his bed.  They kicked off her shoes, she got on the bed, and Harry claimed up on top of her.  Sitting up on his knees Harry pulled the curtains closed around them.

"Just in case" Harry said moving back down to her neck and covering it with kisses.

"I understood."  Hermione said holding on to the back of Harry's neck.  

"You know," Harry said laughing slightly, "this is the first time we've ever made love in a bed." 

"Well it's good to know we are the kind of open minded people who can deal with change as it comes."  Harry sat up on his knees again, this time to take of his soaking wet sweater and throw it over his shoulder.  He then helped Hermione off with hers.

"Now comes the tricky part.  How do we get our pants off with out getting out of the bed?  'Cause if we have to get out of bed then I give up."

"Here let me show you a trick.  Get off me for a second will you."

"What if I don't want to get off you?  Maybe I like it here."

"Well let me put it this way.  If you don't get off me so I can show you what I was going to show you that movement in your pants isn't going to do either of us any good."  Harry raised his eyes and then rolled off her quickly.  Once Harry was off her Hermione arched her back, so that her butt was in the air, and pushed her pants down to her knees.  Then she put her back down on to the bed, lifted her legs into the air, and kicked her pants to the end of the bed.  Harry just looked at her in amazement.

"I can't do that, I'm not that flexible."

"Harry it doesn't take flexibility.  Now come on I'll help you."  It was quite difficult to get Harry in the position Hermione had just been in.  He kept laughing and twitching, but eventually Hermione got his pants down and he kicked them off.  Hermione claimed up on top of Harry and sat down on his chest.  The only thing she was wearing now was her bra.  It didn't take long for that to join the other wet clothes that were gathering on the floor around Harry's four-poster.

"I could get use to this," Harry said running his hands up Hermione's sides.

"Me too."  Hermione said leaning up slightly and moving back onto Harry's waiting erection.  They moaned in pleasure together and Harry's hands came to a rest on Hermione's hips as she moved slowly up and down.  Harry moved his hand up her chest, caressing her breast gently and she tried to control her moans.  They both erupted in orgasm and Hermione lay down on top of Harry breathing heavily.  He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her, over and over again.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

"I missed you so much this last month Hermione.  I missed your skin, your lips, the smell of your hair; the feel of your body in my arms."  Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest and rubbed her hand back and forth as Harry gently rubbed her back. 

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until tonight when you made me remember, but I did Harry, I really did.  In the part of my mind Malfoy locked away I was screaming for you to come and find me; and you did.  You didn't give up on me when I snubbed you.  How can I ever thank you for doing that?"

"You can lie on top of me some more, this is working out well for me."

"Come on Harry, I'm being serious."  Hermione said starting to move off him.

"So am I."  Harry said raising his eyebrows and pulling her back.

"I think most of all I've missed your sense of humor."

"Well what is that supposed to mean?  You didn't miss what we just did?"

"Of course I missed that, even if we had only done it once.  It's just no one laughs in Slytherin, unless it is at some one else.  It was driving me nuts."

"Well I'm glad I make you laugh."  Harry said putting fake hurt in his voice.

"You know you make me do more than that; or did you miss my moans."

"No I didn't miss those."  Harry said rolling Hermione over so that they had successfully changed positions.  "So you want to see if I can make you moan some more?"

"Not just yet.  Maybe in the morning, or in a few hours, or in a few minutes."  They started kissing and getting worked up again when they heard the door to the dormitory open.

"You two better not be doing what I think your doing."  It was Ron.  They could hear him enter the room and walk in the direction of his bed.

"Whatever do you mean Ron?"  Harry said pushing himself up by his arms and looking at Hermione with his eyes wide open, as if he was in shock at the idea.  Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

"You know exactly what I mean."  Harry pulled on his robe, which had gotten tangled up at the bottom of his bed, and stepped, out of the hangings.

"Ron, I'm insulted that you'd even imply Hermione and I would even consider partaking in such an indecent act."  Ron just rolled his eyes and quickly changed into his pajamas before crawling into his bed.

"Well now I'm here and I don't want to hear any moaning or groaning coming from over there.  I intend to sleep."

"You could always go back downstairs and sleep in one of the chairs; that seemed to be working out well for you."  Harry said as he gathered up their wet cloths and draped them on the rack around the heater.  He then opened Hermione's trunk and grabbed her robe for her.  He threw it to her as he claimed back into bed.

"Oh what, you want me to wear cloths now."

"Not really."

"Well then why do you go to all the trouble of getting my robe?"

"I though you might need it, in case you get cold later."

"Oh I'm sure you'll keep me warm enough."

"Okay you can stop that now.  I mean Hermione, put on the robe don't put on the robe, it doesn't really matter.  I would just really prefer not to have to hear about it."

"Okay Ron, we'll work on keeping it down."  Hermione said.  "Though Harry might have a problem with that."

"Oh now you're just sharing way too much."

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"We probably should be good Harry."  Hermione whispered in his ear.

"You were being very good."  Hermione laughed.

"So were you, but what I meant was so that we wouldn't be disturbing Ron."

"Yeah you're right."

"Goodnight Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too Harry."  The tucked themselves under the sheets and Harry pulled Hermione into his arms.  

They slept late, when they got up the dormitory was completely empty.  Harry got out of bed first and grabbed their now dry close off the drying rack and through them in with the other laundry.  He then dressed and pulled open the hangings on his bed so that the sun would hit Hermione's the face.

"Oh Harry, do I have to get up?"

"Yes Hermione.  We need to go talk to Dumbledore about you switching back to Gryffindor and then we need to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I guess your right, but I don't want you to be.  I didn't want last night to ever end."

"I know how you feel, but it did end and now we have to face the new day."  Hermione reluctantly got out of bed and dressed.  They didn't even bother with breakfast; they just went straight to Dumbledore's office and were in luck because the stairs were already up.  When they reached the door to his office Filch came barging out muttering about stupid kids tracking mud into the castle.  Harry and Hermione looked at each other, realizing they had been the ones who had tracked in the mud last night.  But the trail stopped at the Slytherin common room so there was nothing to connect them to it.

"Come in."  Dumbledore called to them as the door was closing behind Filch.  Harry quickly caught the door and they walked in.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter; I thought I would be seeing you two soon.  Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Professor, I want to go back to Gryffindor.  Malfoy put some kind of spell on me or something and…"

"Please Ms. Granger, no explanations are necessary.  I knew when Mr. Malfoy came to tell me you wanted to switch houses something was wrong.  That's why I went to see you."

"Wait Professor," Harry started looking confused, "if you knew something was wrong, why didn't you help?"

"Because Harry, nothing I could do would help Hermione.  She needed your love to show her who she was.  I'll have your things moved back into Gryffindor Tower immediately Ms. Granger."

"Oh you don't have to do that, Harry and I went and got my stuff last night.  I just wanted to make it official that I had switched houses again."

"Very well, unless there was something else you wanted to speak to me about?"

"No Professor that was all, thank you."

"You're welcome."  They hurried out of his office and down the stairs before it could sink into the floor.

"Now what do we do?"

"We go to Madam Pomfrey so she can tell us if your pregnant or not."

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that.  Do you think we could forget about it a little longer?  I'm scared to know the truth."

"I know your scared Hermione.  Honestly I'm scared too, but we need to know for sure."

"If we're both scared, we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do. Come on Hermione."  The walked to the hospital wing and paused just outside the door.

"What will I say?"

"You'll ask her to give you the test, she never asks question."

"She might ask some this time."

"Come on Hermione."  Harry opened the door and they walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Yes can I help you?"  Madam Pomfrey asked and Hermione mouthed her request without actually making a sound.

"What Ms. Granger?"

"I think I might be pregnant and I was wondering if you could give me a test."

"Come along with me.  You'll wait here Mr. Potter, while I have word with Ms. Granger."  She led Hermione out of the office and to a small room Hermione had never seen before.  "I must tell you the school does not tolerate such irresponsible behavior.  I would have though you and Mr. Potter would be smart enough to use protection."

"Oh no Madam Pomfrey, it's not with Harry."  This was not what Madam Pomfrey wanted to hear.  "Let me explain."

"Please.  I know I'm known among the studenst for not asking questions, but I would like to understand."

"For the last month Draco Malfoy had me convinced I loved him and he loved me.  I didn't want to have sex with him, but I felt I couldn't object to him."  Madam Pomfrey nodded her head in understanding.

"Well that's an entirely different matter isn't it?  Would you like Mr. Potter to be here?"

"Yes."

"Very well sit down on the bed.  I'll be right back with him."  Hermione did as she was told and sat nervously on the bed looking around, trying to keep her mind off what was about to happen.  When Harry saw Hermione he rushed to her side and took her hand.  Madam Pomfrey smiled briefly and then took out her wand.

"Exstare" She said as she pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach.  In front of them appeared a picture of a small child.  It was a girl, she looked just like Hermione except she had white-blond hair.  Madam Pomfrey removed her wand and the image disappeared.

"Well there's your answer Ms. Granger.  I would say congratulations, but I must say you probably didn't want it to be true."  Hermione nodded her head slowly up and down.  "I'll leave you two alone now."  Once she was gone Hermione started to cry.

"I don't want to be a pregnant fifteen-year-old Harry.  I don't want to do this."  Harry claimed onto the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"I know you don't Hermione, I don't want this for you either, but we'll get through it together.  I'll be here for you and you'll have your family and your friends.  You won't have to do this alone." 

"What if my family abandons me?  What if they won't love me anymore because of this?"

"Hermione they'll always love you.  They may not know how to deal with it at first, but they'll manage to somehow."  Hermione nodded her head; Harry always knew what to say to make her feel better.  "Now come on, let's go down and get something to eat.  I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah okay Harry."  Harry smiled at her and whipped the tears off her check.  They got off the bed and Harry led her down to the Great Hall.  By the time they got down to the Hall it was lunch and everyone was there eating.  Harry and Hermione took seats next to Ron and everyone welcomed Hermione back to Gryffindor.

"It's great to see you back Hermione."  Ginny said as everyone went back to eating.  "I've missed you."

"I missed you guys too.  It'll be nice to have my real friends around me again."

"Should we tell them?"  Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Who?  Ron and Ginny?"  Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah."

"Later Harry, when were not surrounded buy the entire school.'

"Well I know that but I meant eventually."  Hermione nodded her head.

"What are you two whispering about?"  Ron asked.

"We'll tell you later."  Just then Malfoy came hobbling into the Hall.  Apparently being slammed into a wall caused him some discomfort.  Hermione put her face against Harry's arm, trying to hide her laughter while Harry just smiled broadly.

"Wonder what happened to him?"  Ron said, not sounding the least bit disappointed.

"I flew him across his dormitory and into a wall."

"When did that happen?"

"Last night, we went to get Hermione's stuff and he tried something."  Ron started laughing.

"Okay it's horrible he made a move on you Hermione, but that's just funny.  I wish I had been there to see that." 

"No you don't Ron," Hermione said through her laughs.  "You don't want to see him naked; it's not a pretty sight."

"Oh, he was naked.  That was not a mental image I needed."

"At least your image is only mental."  Harry said with a shutter.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?  I'm trying to eat."  Ginny said shuttering worst than Harry.

"Oh Ginny it is so disgusting, he's so pale he's nearly see through."  Everyone within ear shot shuttered that time except Lavender.

"Please stop Hermione."

"Okay Ginny, I'm done talking about that."  After they were done with lunch Harry, and Hermione led Ron outside.

"So what were you two whispering about?"

"I'm pregnant Ron."

"You are, oh congratulations you two."

"Thanks, but there is a problem."

"Yeah your way to young to be parents, but you'll still be great at it." 

"That's probably true put that's not what I meant.  I meant that Harry's not the father."

"What?"  Ron said in shock.  "But who else is there?  Oh no, you don't mean Malfoy."  Hermione nodded her head.  "Well," Ron said "I'm sure the kid won't turn out to be like him if you two raise it.   Just because it has Malfoy blood init doesn't mean it will turn out like an ass."

"Thanks Ron I'm sure your right.  She'll turn out okay."

"You already know your having a girl?"

"Yeah the test Madam Pomfrey gave me showed the child as a two-year-old.  That's how we knew about Malfoy.  The little girl had his hair."

"Let me get this straight Granger.  You're going to have a kid and Potter isn't the father."  Malfoy said walking down the steps and looking Hermione over.  "Well that puts us in an interesting position.  Doesn't it?"  He reached out his hand to Hermione and she pulled away.

"It doesn't put us in any position Malfoy.  I don't want anything to do with you."

"We'll just see about that.  I could give you more then Potter could ever dream of."

"I don't need things, just love.  You could never love me Malfoy, you don't even like me and I sure as hell don't like you."

"Well that's true, but this past month was fun.  I got to tell you Potter she may be a mudblood, but she makes up for it in all the right ways."

"Get away from us Malfoy."

"One last chance Granger, come with me and leave these two losers behind."  Hermione walked over to him.  "Good to see you've come to your sense."  Harry's mouth dropped as Hermione let Malfoy take her in his arms.  But then Hermione did something Malfoy obviously didn't see coming.  She kneed him in the crotch.

"Like I told you last night Malfoy, I never want you to touch me again."  She walked over to Harry and Ron and the three of them went back inside; all of them kicking Malfoy slightly as they passed.

"For a second I thought you were actually picking him over me."

"Now Harry, you know I'd never do that.  Besides I couldn't let him think I was going to do anything to him, he would have backed away."

"Alright well what do you figure we should do now?  Work on the project maybe."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh," Ron moaned, "do we have to do school work on the weekend?"

"Come on Ron it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  Ron said reluctantly fallowing them back to the common room.  They went up to the dormitory to get there books out of there trunks and found Hermione's wasn't there.

"Oh, they probably moved it back to the girl's room.  I'll meet you two downstairs in a few minutes."  When Hermione had left Ron dropped the books he had grabbed from his trunk and stared at Harry.

"How you holding up mate?"

"How would you be holding up?

"Bad."

"Well now you've answered your own question."

"So we're going to kill him right?"

"I say we chuck him through the trap door on the third floor and let him fend for himself."

"The Devil's Snares probably been removed by now."

"Even better he can be dropped onto the stone floor, maybe even crack his skull open."

"We could always jump him in the halls."

"No that wouldn't work; we would have to deal with Crabbe and Goyle too."

"True."

"Harry, Ron I've figured it out."  Hermione had come running into the room holding a music box.

"You figured what out?"

"How Malfoy tricked me.  He got this music box to my room.  It was full of some kind of powder.  It's the last thing I remember before I woke up in the hospital wing.  I didn't think anything of it, but looking back it just seemed so strange."

"Sometimes Hermione, I think you are way to smart for your own good."

"But don't you see what this means?"  Harry and Ron looked at each other and then slowly shook their heads.

"It means," Hermione said sounding frustrated, "A Gryffindor helped him put it there."

"What proof is there of that?"

"Only Gryffindors know the password.  No one else could have gotten in."

"But you knew the Slytherin password last night."

"Yeah because last night I was a Slytherin, I bet you anything they've changed the password by now."

"But who would help Malfoy?"

"It has to be one of the girls.  The guys all hate Malfoy."

"Hang on Hermione, it was Lavender."  Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"When we were talking about Malfoy this morning she was the only one who wasn't disgusted when we talked about him."

"Well that doesn't necessarily prove anything.  Maybe she just didn't hear us."

"Maybe." 

"Well why don't you just ask her?"

"Don't be thick Ron, she'd never tell us the truth."

"I guess, but could we test her someway?  Couldn't we use a spell to get her to tell us the truth?"

"No there are no truth spells, only truth potions and I don't think Snape is going to lend us some anytime soon."

"Well I'm not up to working on this project anymore, let's just go downstairs and worry about it tomorrow."

"Okay."  Hermione said putting the music box down on Harry's bedside table.

"Yeah sounds good; hey Harry, how about a game of chess?"

"Yeah alright."  Harry agreed and they headed down to the common room together.  Harry and Ron spent most of the day playing chess while Hermione watched.  Harry even nearly beat Ron once or twice.  They stopped playing only to go to Quidditch practice.  Like Harry had said it would be the Invisibility Cloak was there waiting for him.  He brought it back with him and stored it safely in his trunk.

On Sunday they reluctantly got to work on their essay.  By that evening Hermione had copied down all their notes and formed them into an essay inches longer then Hagrid asked for.  The only thing left for them to think about was which Gryffindor had betrayed Hermione.  They were sitting in a quiet corner of the common room speaking in whispers.  They debated for sometime who it could be and then decided they have to watch all the girls closely.

"But we can't possibly watch all of the girls; we only have lessons with two of them not including Hermione."

"Well we'll just have to watch them in the common room."

"None of them are going to be dumb enough to let anything slip in here."

"We've got no other choice."

"Yeah I guess."

"But the real is question is how we're going to get Malfoy?"

"We'll worry about that later."

"I say we just kick his ass – that's always fun."  They laughed together and went back to whispering quietly.  In no time at all Sunday was over and it was time for them to sleep.  Hermione, not wanting to lay alone slept in the boy's dormitory with Harry.  

In the morning they reluctantly went down to breakfast before lessons, just like every other Monday.  The day went by fairly normally, minus the fact that Hermione had to keep dashing off to deal with her morning sickness, until they were waiting in the hall outside Snape's dungeon and Harry noticed something.  He elbowed Ron in the side and nodded in Malfoy's direction.

"What?"  Ron muttered under his breath not seeing what was so strange.  

"Watch Lavender," Harry said nodding at Malfoy again.  Ron hadn't noticed her before because she was behind Malfoy.  But she had become visible again when she put her head on his shoulder and her hands came snaking around his waist.

"What is she doing?"

"We can see what she's doing, we just don't know why."  They watched them for a while longer and Harry distinctly heard Malfoy tell Lavender "not here, not now" and Lavender reluctantly let Malfoy go.

"Maybe he's got her under that spell he used on Hermione."  Ron suggested as Snape appeared to let them into the dungeon.

"I doubt it, I mean if he had used the spell on her why would he not want to hang all over him like Hermione did."  Harry whispered as they took their seats at the back of the classroom.  They fell silent as Snape closed the door and took his place at the fort of the class.  He described the potion they would be working on, put the instructions on the board with his wand, and sat down behind his desk as they started working.  When they were sure Snape was busy at his desk Ron and Harry told Hermione what they had seen in the hall and she too voiced doubts.

"But Hermione it doesn't make any sense.  What he did to you he did to hurt you and me.  He doesn't gain anything from bewitching her.  See, watch her."  Harry whispered stirring his potion and Hermione looking over towards Malfoy saw that Lavender was hovering near him again, pretending to get ingredients from the cupboard.

"She's not acting strangely."  Hermione said returning to her potion.

"Keep watching she hasn't gone back to her cauldron yet."  Ron said looking up as well.  And sure enough when everyone moved away from the store cupboard Lavender had her hand on Malfoy's arm and was whispering in his ear.  Malfoy wasn't looking at her; he was pretending to concentrate on his potion.  But Harry could tell he was listening to everything she said.  When Snape started walking through the classroom Malfoy pushed Lavender away and said, probably louder then he had meant to, "Tonight, midnight, we'll talk then."  Lavender returned to her cauldron just in time to be told off by Snape for not even starting her potion yet.  Harry was afraid they would get yelled at too since they weren't much further, but Snape seemed not to notice.  He glared at Harry in his usual fashion and moved on.

"I wonder why they're meeting.  What have they got to talk about?"  Ron said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"I can tell you one thing; if it has anything to do with me, Lavender won't be on my side."

"What makes you say that?  She was just excited to see you as the rest of us, even more so."

"Well I don't know; she just seemed really angry at me.  Yes she was excited when I came back on Saturday, but she got really mad at me yesterday for no reason and hasn't spoken to me since."

"So fare the only person we think could have gotten the music box in your room was Lavender right?"

"Yeah."

"Well this doesn't exactly make her look innocent, does it?  I mean it's not likely to be a coincidence, is it?"

"I guess not Harry."

"Maybe we should follow her and find out what they need to talk about."  Ron suggested through his dinner.

"I don't know if that's a smart idea Ron, what is we get caught?"

"We'll have the Invisibility Cloak Hermione; as long as we stay under it we'll be fine.  This is the only way we'll know for sure."

"But what if we're just being paranoid and what they are meeting about has nothing to do with us."

"Then we'll be able to jump Malfoy without his cronies around."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Then you can stay behind, because I agree with Ron.  And if they aren't talking about you or us we'll leave.  I just can't shake this feeling that she is involved somehow.  She use to hate Malfoy like the rest of us, but now she hangs all over him.  It just doesn't seem right."

"Fine if you insist on going I can't stop you, but I'm going with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Hermione, sometimes you do a perfect impression of my mother."  Ron said looking disgusted at the thought.  Hermione raised her eyebrows in response, but didn't say anything.

That night they sat in the common room trying to work on their homework, but their eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall and they found it impossibly to get any work done.  With twenty minutes to go before midnight they left the common room with the cloak behind their backs so no one would see.  They had decided to wait out in the hall for Lavender.  They were waiting barley five minutes when Lavender came through the portrait hole and rushed down the hall.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't quite keep up with her because they had to stay hidden underneath cloak, but they managed to keep sight of her the entire time.  When she reached the dungeons Malfoy was leaning against a wall waiting for her.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped just within earshot.

"Well we're here Lavender, what do you want?"

"You know what I want Draco."

"Oh God your not still on that are you.  Look you got the music box to her and I appreciate it.  Can't we just leave it at that?"

"But why Draco, baby?  You spent two weeks with Granger and she's not even that attractive."

"I only did that do get at Potter.  Now I want you to stay away from me during lessons and in the halls, it doesn't look right."

"If you only did it to get to Potter, why did you sleep with her?"

"Well the public appearance was to annoy Potter, but why shouldn't I have fun with the opportunity?  We're done now."   Malfoy started to walk away, as did Lavender, looking very disappointed.  But as Lavender walked past Harry, Ron, and Hermione she tripped over Ron's foot.  Malfoy turned around, but instead of looking concerned for Lavender he looked directly at Ron.

"Potter," he whispered moving towards where the three of them stood stunned.  Harry had completely forgotten that Malfoy knew about the cloak.  Lavender got up, looking for what she had tripped over, but then decided it was nothing and walked up and out of the dungeon.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to sneak down the hall backwards but they were quickly running out of hall and Malfoy was catching up.

"I know you're here somewhere Potter, with that cloak of yours."  Malfoy said reaching his hands out in front of himself, feeling the air around him. 

"Since when does he know about the cloak?"  Hermione breathed glancing over at Harry.  Just as Harry was shrugging in response Malfoy caught the cloak on his fingertips.  He smiled wickedly and tugged at the cloak to reveal the three of them standing against the wall looking shocked.

"Well, well, well, what an interesting situation we have here.  The three of you sneaking around the school at midnight, that doesn't look to good for Gryffindor."

"It looks about as good for us as it does for you."  Harry said straitening up and pulling out his wand.

"I suppose you'll want us to get into a fight over your pregnant Mudblood now, wont you?"  Harry didn't bother answering him, he just lunged at him.  Dropping his wand at Ron's feet he grabbed Malfoy's and chucked it down the hall.  He didn't want to worry about magic now he just wanted to hurt Malfoy and hurt him badly.  This fight was even more brutal then the one they had in the locker rooms.  Hermione could tell Ron wanted to get into the fight but he was busy standing in front of her, making sure she didn't get hurt.  He stayed out of it fairly well until Malfoy grabbed his legs and forced him to fall down to the floor.  Now it was two on one and Malfoy was putting up a spectacular fight.  He kicked at them both, but concentrated on hurting Harry.  There were black eyes and cut lips all around before long.  It looked for a while that Malfoy might just overpower Harry and Ron, that was until Ron pinned Malfoy down and Harry stood up to kick him.  But Hermione pulled him back.

"No Harry you've done enough, you've proven your point.  Let's just get out of here."

"Yes listen to your Mudblood Potter.  Be a good boy and walk away."  Malfoy breathed through Ron's armed trying to force himself off the floor.

"Come on Ron, Hermione's right."  Harry said looking down at Ron.  Ron looked at Malfoy and elbowed him hard in the chest before getting up.  Smiling with satisfaction Ron started to walk up the corridor towards Harry and Hermione; he had never beaten anyone up before and, given the circumstances, was very happy with the results.  Harry bent down to grab his wand and the Invisibility Cloak as Malfoy got up of the floor and with one last burst of energy lunged at Hermione.  Before anyone could stop him they were both on the floor.  By the looks of it he hadn't meant to get her, he tried to get off her and get to Harry, in the process he stepped on Hermione several times.  Before Malfoy could reach Harry Ron grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach hard enough to force him back down to the ground.

"Harry," Hermione moaned grabbing her stomach.  "Harry something's wrong."  Harry's eyes widened as he watched blood begin to stain the crotch of the jeans she was wearing.  He scooped her up into his arms and hurried as fast as he dared to the hospital wing, Ron fallowing closely behind.


	8. Dealing With a Bad Situation

AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing I'm sorry about those weird icons. I've finally fixed it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it very much. Oh and this is kind of a mellow chapter, it's more them dealing with what happened then anything else  
  
Sally - Thanks, yeah she is going to lose the baby.  
  
TimGold - Well I'm glad you're not going to kill me, hope you like this chapter more  
  
Coolpadfoot - Sorry you don't like my story or how I write love scenes, but that's just how I write.  
  
Jenna Potter - Thanks  
  
Flare-or-Rei - I'm glad you enjoyed it; I hope fanfiction.net doesn't do it to this chapter or anyone else's stories  
  
Ilukaiba - I corrected it, sorry it made you dizzy. Hope you enjoy chapter 7 now that you can read it.  
  
Crazybob42 - I'm finishing it as fast as I can  
  
Priz - Why? Do you want her to have his kid?  
  
Robaatsu - A cliff? Interesting idea, don't think it will happen, but very interesting  
  
Otter the Mutter the Gutter - The test was correct and the baby dies  
  
Sas2 - sorry about that, but it's fixed now  
  
Nelli-08 - Yeah it is better for her and she'll have Harry to help her get through it.  
  
Ruth - thank you I try to write interesting things  
  
Coolone007 - I'm not sure what to say to that  
  
Nice - he is a bastard isn't he, well I hope you keep reading  
  
Amulet - yeah it is  
  
Master Ryu - thanks for what you said about the chapters other then #7  
  
Deahbeam555555555 - I know Harry is a probably better fighter then Draco, but it's not like Draco wouldn't fight back. And I only through Ron into the fighting 'cause he would probably want to hit Draco too whether Harry needs his help is irrelevant  
  
Fatima - thank you I will  
  
Eminem-Chick2 - wait no longer  
  
Thepaxilfairy - Malfoy has always been a prick and again I'm sorry about those weird icons, but it's fixed now  
  
Teresa Bell - Like I would ever let Hermione have Malfoy's kid and since I don't like abortion she couldn't have one of those. If you take away abortion and having the kid, that just leaves miscarriage. That's what happened at the end. I'll email you soon, I promise.  
  
Faerie - Hermione is defiantly way too good for Draco, but don't worry it will be okay. She's not going to have his baby; I would never let that happen. It was just an interesting plot twist  
  
Ashley Coffman - thanks and don't worry Hermione will be alright  
  
Fist of dark - I wont stop until it's over I promise and I'm glad you think my story is fantastic  
  
Christina B - thank you  
  
I love elves - thank you, I like hearing that I'm amazing. I'm glad you liked my story so much and I'll check out yours ASAP, I just haven't had anytime lately.  
  
Potter078t - I hope you haven't gone nuts waiting  
  
Jess - yes I will the stories not over yet.  
  
Chels1 - thank you  
  
a - Hermione is okay, don't worry  
  
Hawkeye10 - thank you I appreciate it  
  
X-kid - Yeah I don't understand what that was anyway, but since you understood it you won't have to read the fixed version  
  
Kawail Wolf - Thank you, they'll get right on that. After all he deserves it  
  
Valeria Granger - yeah it is the baby who's hurt, but it for the best. I'm glad you loved the chapter  
  
Luvinhary4eva122 - scary? I never thought of it that way  
  
Tom-Lovers - I am, I am don't worry  
  
Gracie - sorry, these things take time  
  
Utsukushii Monogatari - Oh God No, that won't happen, sorry I write too slowly for you  
  
Bukama - Thanks and I know I have no idea how that happened, but it's fixed now  
  
Anarane Anwamane - poor Hermione indeed  
  
Hermione_fan - She did have one so don't worry. Thanks for saying it's a good story.  
  
Macy, Tracy 17, and Rory 14 - Hermione's alright, the baby, not so much, but it's for the best. Draco is kinda hot in the movie, but that's Tom Felton for you.  
  
Charmed, Everwood, HP FAN - but cliff hangers are fun and you can't die from suspense, but it will leave nasty marks.  
  
Pets43 - Thank you for the full marks, I appreciate it. I feel sorry fro Hermione and Harry too, but it makes a good story  
  
nny777slavelabor - Thank you, I try  
  
Harry started to run faster as Hermione began to cry in pain. He wanted her pain to end but he didn't know how. Ron was running along right beside Harry, he reached the hospital wing door first and flung it open. Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office looking very annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing out of your common room this late at night? Ah Mr. Potter I might have guessed it would be you." She said absentmindedly.  
  
"No Madam Pomfrey it's not me it's Hermione. Something's wrong with her." Madam Pomfrey took one look at Hermione and her face hardened.  
  
"Bring her over here Mr. Potter." She said as she led him back over to the same small room she had preformed the pregnancy test in. "You wait out there with Mr. Weasly. It's best if I tend to her alone." Harry did as he was told. Ron looked worried.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked trying to look into the other room.  
  
"I don't know yet, we're just supposed to wait out here." They both paced back and froth checking their watches about twelve times a minute. After twenty minutes Madam Pomfrey came back out to them.  
  
"Well, Miss. Granger will be alright. I am afraid however that she has had a miscarriage. The baby is gone." Harry started to walk towards Hermione, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him. "Mr. Potter I would like to tend to you injuries before you go and see her." Harry nodded and sat down on the nearest bed shortly followed by Ron. Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head heavily. "The trouble you get yourself into. I dear say that Mr. Malfoy is probably in the castle somewhere injured as badly as you two are, or perhaps worse."  
  
"He only got what he deserves." Ron said as Madam Pomfrey took a damp rag to his cut lip and scratched cheek, which were both bleeding.  
  
"I don't doubt you believe that, but this school does not condone violence. I know you are angry at Mr. Malfoy for what he did but violence is simply not the answer."  
  
"It sure felt like the answer when we were punching him." Harry said as Madam Pomfrey moved to him. She frowned disapprovingly at him, but didn't say anything more. "Oy! I think I re-cracked my ribs." Harry said putting one hand on his side. "Dame Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and mended Harry's ribs in a second. She seemed on the verge of asking him how he had cracked his ribs the first time when they heard Hermione moan slightly from the other room.  
  
"I'm going in to see her know." Harry declared getting off the bed, but again Madam Pomfrey stopped him.  
  
"When I left Miss. Granger she was sleeping, it is best for her if she stays resting for now. She needs to rest and get over the shock of what she has experienced."  
  
"Does she know about the miscarriage?"  
  
"Yes I told her before I gave her a potion to help her sleep."  
  
"Can I stay with her?"  
  
"I suppose, but you must do your best not to wake her." Harry nodded and walked past her to Hermione's bedside. She was indeed sleeping, but that wasn't stopping tears from flowing gently down her checks. He took her hand softly in his and sat down at the chair next to the bed. Ron was at his sided in a second and put one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Though luck mate, but its better this way isn't it? I mean know the only person who has to raise Malfoy's kid is the woman stupid enough to marry him."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but the baby was Hermione's too and that's sad. Plus I doubt a miscarriage is a fun experience." Ron nodded his head, patted Harry on the shoulder, bent down, and kissed Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Well I better get going back to the common room." Ron said as he started to leave, he turned back just as he reach the door. "But all and all it was a good night. It's not every day we get to beat up Malfoy." Ron was smirking as he left and Harry could help but smile too.  
  
He sat awake at Hermione's bedside for a few hours before falling asleep, hunched over so that his head was on the bed. When he awoke Hermione's hand was no longer in his, it was running gently through Harry's untidy hair, as though petting a favorite animal. He looked up at her and she seemed to be staring off into space, not even aware of what she was doing.  
  
"Uh, Hermione," Harry said removing her hand from his head and sitting up.  
  
"Did she tell you Harry?" Not looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah she did. Are you alright Hermione?"  
  
"I guess, I mean I never wanted to be pregnant at fifteen and I sure as hell didn't want to have Malfoy's child, but." Hermione turned her head completely from Harry, she did want him to see her cry over this.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm a terrible person Harry."  
  
"No your not Hermione, you never have been and you never will be."  
  
"But yes I am Harry." Hermione cried covering her face with her hands. "Last night when Madam Pomfrey told me I had a miscarriage I was happy. I was happy that the baby was gone. I wanted the child to be dead." Harry looked at her, but didn't say anything for a long time. He just watched silent tears flow down her checks and considered what she said.  
  
"I know Hermione, I felt the same way. But that doesn't make us horrible people. Come on Hermione, we're only fifteen. No fifteen-year-old in their right mind would want to become a parent. Being a scared fifteen- year-old doesn't make you a horrible person, neither does being relieved to be out of a bad situation." Hermione smiled at him through her tears.  
  
Harry was shooed out of the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey saw he was awake. He still had lessons to go to. When he got to Gryffindor tower Ron was waiting for Harry at the chair closest to the door.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She'll be alright. She feels guilty for what happened, but she'll be okay. I hope."  
  
"What's to feel guilty about, eh? We got to kick Malfoy's ass and now she doesn't have to have his bastard kid."  
  
"She feels guilty for being happy that the baby's gone." Ron looked at Harry, a look of deep confusion settling on his face. "It's complicated Ron. I'm not entirely sure I get it either, but just don't mention it when she comes back and everything should be okay." Ron nodded, but still looked confused.  
  
Hermione turned up in the common room long after lessons with strict orders to rest as much as possible and with a note exempting her from any homework assigned over the next week.  
  
"You're the lucky one." Ron said examining the note Madame Pomfrey had given her as she lay on a couch resting. "Snape is bound to give us an impossible essay and you won't even have to do it." Hermione shook her head at him disapprovingly and took her note back from him.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"But what I don't understand is if she wants you to rest all the time why is she letting you go to lessons? Why isn't she keeping you in the hospital wing for a week?"  
  
"Well that's what she originally wanted to do but I convinced her that I couldn't miss a week's worth of lectures. Not during O.W.L. year."  
  
"Good, we wouldn't have had anytime to visit you and this way you can still help us with our essays." Ron said happily which earned him a jab from Harry's elbow. "Oh sorry."  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand why we are friends with you. You're such a boy." Hermione said exasperatedly. Harry laughed and Ron looked hurt.  
  
"I am nothing of the sort."  
  
"Is your mother aware of this? You might want to let her know." Harry said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You know what I meant! I'm not an insensitive jerk like you keep implying. I just happened to be worried about my grads - just because you're a genius doesn't mean we all are - plus though it would be best for you if I just act normal. And if you'll remember I normally beg you for help with essays." Hermione looked impressed.  
  
"That was well though out Ron. I'm surprised." Ron just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. They had turned in their essays to Hagrid and had been given their creature to care for. Hagrid though it would be best if the three of them hatched the phoenix egg themselves since the phoenix will get attached to whoever hatches it. Ron had put the egg close to the fire to keep it warm and was observing it rock back and forth.  
  
"I think the egg is going to hatch soon. I wonder how long it will be before it looks like Fawkes." Harry shrugged. He was more worried about Hermione than a rocking egg. But Hermione was happily distracted by the egg as it began to crack.  
  
"Oh look, its hatching. Hagrid must have been taking care of it before he gave it to us." They all watched the egg fractured and left a bald little grey bird looking big eyed at the three of them. It squeaked happily at them and tried to stand on its wobbly legs.  
  
"That thing's smaller then Pig and its ugly."  
  
"Ron don't be so mean! It might not be the most beautiful thing just yet but that's no reason to call it ugly." Ron shrugged.  
  
"What should we call it?" Harry asked wandering how Hedwig was going to accept a new animal in her space.  
  
"Well is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"How would you survive at this school without me? We just did a report on this and you don't know. You can tell by the color of the egg. So ours is a boy because the inside of the shell is black."  
  
"Well you already know we would fail without you and I'm not sure why you insist on bringing it up." Harry rolled his eyes at them both, but didn't say anything. "How about Faust for the name?"  
  
"That would be the worst name ever, it means good luck, but there are countless stories about a guy named Faust selling his soul to the devil."  
  
"What do you know Harry; we can't even name a pet without Hermione." Harry laughed, but again didn't say anything.  
  
"How about Jove?" Harry suggested after a long pause.  
  
"I like that Harry? Where did you hear that?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"What? There's something Hermione doesn't know?"  
  
"Ha, ha very funny, Ron, but what do you think of the name?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"What are we supposed to do with it now?"  
  
"Keep him close to the fire, there's a perch over there." Hermione said pointing to a corner of the room. "Bring that over here and put him on it. It should keep him worm enough. We wont have to do much put feed him." Ron did as he was told.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed." Harry said getting out of his chair. He yawned, stretched and picked Hermione up off the couch where she was laying.  
  
"Harry I can walk upstairs."  
  
"I know, but it's so much more fun to carry you."  
  
"Are you guys going to be like this forever," Ron called after them as they walked up the dormitory stairs. "If you are worn me now so that I can find new best friends!"  
  
"Goodnight Ron." They both called back at him as the door to stairs closed behind them. When they reached the dormitory Harry put Hermione down so they could both change. Harry had, had Hermione trunk moved back into his room earlier that day. When Harry was in his pajamas he walked up behind Hermione and threw his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." Hermione said turning around in his arms. Harry smiled at her, but the next time he spoke he didn't sound happy.  
  
"Listen Hermione are you sure you're okay." Hermione pulled away from Harry and stood at the widow next to his bed. She couldn't face him; all she could do was shake her head.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I mean I feel okay, but then I think about it and I feel guilty and then I think about it some more and decide I'm being stupid for feeling guilty. I just can't get over it and I'm afraid that I never will, but then I think that there is nothing for me to get hung up on and then."  
  
"For once in you life Hermione, take a brake from thinking; will figure everything out one day at a time. It is okay that you feel the way you do Hermione, but I want you to do me a favor, never fake being happy. If you're sad be sad and cry your eyes out; if you're angry be angry and scream your head off if you have to." Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"I just feel confused and that is the worst feeling for me."  
  
"I hadn't noticed, you hide it so well."  
  
"Shut up Harry, this is no time to make jokes."  
  
"Every time is a time to make jokes if it will make you feel better."  
  
"That's sweet Harry, you're right I worry too much for my own good. But right now worrying is what makes sense. I just don't know what else to do with the situation." Harry nodded. He knew how she felt.  
  
"Let's just go to bed Hermione."  
  
AN: I'm going to end this chapter here. It's not a cliffhanger so you should be happy about that. I mean I know it's short, but I've had a break through on something else I'm working on and I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. I'll try and update again soon. 


	9. Punishment and a Conclusion

AN: Hay you guys. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I did have a brake through on one of my other stories, but then I got writers block for what felt like a year, but were only a couple of weeks. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I sent this chapter to someone who was supposed to read it for me and it's been like two weeks so I figure I had better put the chapter up and just not worry about the mistakes. This will be the last chapter; it wraps everything up and talks about what happens for Harry and Hermione when they are adults. I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 8.  
  
The next morning Harry insisted on carrying Hermione back down into the common room. She had protested, but Harry simply said "humor me" and she gave in.  
  
"Like I told you last night I am perfectly capable of walking up and down the dormitory stairs." Hermione said when Harry set her down on the couch.  
  
"I never said you couldn't walk up and down the stairs I just prefer doing it this way." Hermione smiled up at him and Harry leaned down to kiss her. Harry went over to check on Jove and found him sleeping happily on his perch; some of its feathers had grown in overnight so he didn't look quite so bad. He then went over to the message board and found a note to him and Hermione.  
  
"Oy, Hermione Dumbledore wants to see us this morning."  
  
"I wonder what that is all about."  
  
"Probably about the fight with Malfoy, but hey now I don't have to go to Divination."  
  
"Harry missing a lesson is never a good thing."  
  
"This from the girl who walked out of a Divination lesson never to return."  
  
"How long are you going to hold that over my head?"  
  
"Only as long as you try to convince me that skipping Divination is a bad idea."  
  
"Who's skiving of Divination?" Ron asked scratching his head and yawning as he came down the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Technically nobody is. Dumbledore has asked Harry and me into his office so he's not really skiving off."  
  
"You're too lucky for your own good mate." Ron said patting Harry on the back. "Well I'm off to breakfast. See you later." Since neither Harry nor Hermione were very hungry they decided to go straight to Dumbledore's office. When they got there they found Malfoy and his father standing in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down, but no once moved.  
  
"Since you are all here I believe I can begin. Firstly I suppose I should address you Mr. Malfoy." He was speaking to Draco, but seemed to be looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "What you put Miss. Granger through is morally reprehensible. If I could I would send you to Azkaban for it. However it is not within my power to send people to prison and I'm sure if I gave you over to the Ministry of Magic for a fair trial you father would put a stop to it."  
  
"You right of course Dumbledore. I will not let a Malfoy go to prison, especially not my own son." Lucius said with a sneer on his face.  
  
"As I figured. But it is with in my power to expel students from my school. Not only has he tormented other students over his five years, but his grades are substandard in every subject except potions. Erasing Miss. Grangers memory, convincing her she was in love with him, and taking advantage of her for two weeks were the last straw." Harry couldn't help but smile at what Dumbledore was saying. A Hogwarts without Malfoy. He looked away from the rest of the room until he could control himself. As he did Dumbledore got up from behind his desk and held out his hand to Malfoy.  
  
"You think I am going to let you do this?" Lucius asked looking from Dumbledore to his son.  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"Draco don't give him your wand, will take you to Durmstrang, no matter what your mother says."  
  
"It doesn't work like that Lucius and you now it." Dumbledore pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it at Malfoy and said "Accio Wand". Before anyone could stop it his wand was in Dumbledore's hands and he had snapped it in two. Inside his head Harry was cheering, he would never have to deal with Malfoy again. Malfoy looked shocked, but he didn't say anything. Neither did his father, they both stood their looking at the remains of Draco's wand.  
  
"Go and get your things Mr. Malfoy, you are no longer welcome inside my school."  
  
"We will get you another wand Draco, Dumbledore can't stop us from doing that." Said Lucius in a triumphant voice.  
  
"I'm sure you will Lucius, somehow, but no school will take him in, new wand or not. Now leave my office and leave my school I'm afraid I have other business to attend to at the moment." The Malfoy's both sneered at Dumbledore and left his office. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.  
  
"Now I'm afraid I must also punish you Harry. You were fighting and not even the boy who lived is allowed to break that rule twice and get away with it." Harry looked at Dumbledore slightly afraid of what he was going to say next. "I'd say detention for you and Mr. Weasley, I now he was fighting too. That sounds fair to me, maybe helping Hagrid with something."  
  
Harry's smiled returned to his face and he promptly said "yes sir, sounds fair to me."  
  
"Good. Now you two had better get back to your lessons. Tell Mr. Weasley about his detention, when you see him."  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry as he reached the door, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Simply to make sure you were alright. I am sorry for the pain you suffered these past weeks, I'm also sorry I did nothing to stop it, but there really was nothing I could have done."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"Your welcome Miss. Granger."  
  
By the time they got back down to the main school the second lesson had started. Harry and Hermione hurried to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, apologized to the professor for being late, and took their seats next to Ron. Once the lesson was well underway, and they could talk without being noticed, they told Ron what had happened in Dumbledore's office. Ron cheered aloud when they told him Malfoy was gone forever and got told off for being so loud.  
  
"But we do have detention for fighting with him." Harry added once the professor had turned away from them again.  
  
"It was worth it. Just think no more Malfoy; we'll never have to put up with him again. I wonder what Crabbe and Goyle will do now that they have to think for themselves."  
  
"I don't think they can think for themselves."  
  
The Gryffindor common room was full of joy that night. To say that none of the Gryffindors would miss Malfoy was an understatement and though the exact circumstances of why he was kicked out weren't widely known they were greatly celebrated. For a few weeks after his departure some of Malfoy's Slytherin cronies tried to take his place and cause the kind of trouble he did, but it just didn't work. No one could make the kind of snide comments Malfoy had made or get away with them, so they stopped trying.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron got full marks for their project in Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid insisted that they keep Jove since he was so attached to them. Harry and Hermione continued to date until the end of the year at which time Harry found out about the prophecy and lost Sirius. He needed time to adjust. But when they saw each other again over the summer at number twelve, Grimmauld Place they reunited.  
  
Harry told Hermione about the prophecy before he even mentioned it to anyone else. They dated on and off over their finale years at Hogwarts. They broke up whenever Harry lost faith in himself and was sure that he wouldn't be able to kill Voldemort. But Hermione was always there, she never lost faith in him or their love. She reassured him that he was the true hero that would save their world. In the end Harry did defeat Voldemort and proved that he was the hero Hermione had always known he would be.  
  
They married six months out of Hogwarts, moved into number twelve, Grimmauld Place which the Order agreed should belong to Harry since Sirius was gone, and had their first child a year after they married. Harry and Hermione settled into a comfortable life together. Harry became a professional Quidditch player which he was for years until his injuries caught up with him and he retired. During his Quidditch days Harry and Hermione had five more children, fours boys and two girls in all. Hermione took over the post of Transfiguration teacher when Professor McGonagall became headmistress and their family moved to a house outside Hogsmeade. They split the year between their two houses and were very happy.  
  
AN: Well there it is guys. I know the end is kind of short but it does wrap everything up. I want to thank all of you who read my story and reviewed it. I'm glad you enjoyed it. 


End file.
